Race to Paradise Island! Save the Pirate King!
by willoffire123
Summary: When the Strawhats are attacked by a Marine branch, Luffy is gravely injured. With their captains life hanging in the balance, can the Strawhat crew reach help in time? Or will they have to say goodbye to the future King of the Pirates?
1. Attack on the Strawhats!

**Crocodile: Hello.**

**Willoffire123: Goodbye!**

**Crocodile: B-but I'm not done with you yet!**

**Willoffire123: No, no, you're done. Now I get to throw you in the banana shark tank.**

**Crocodile: Since when?**

**Willoffire123: Since Robin said so. I have the legal papers to prove it.**

**Crocodile: I hate women.**

**Willoffire123: You nearly killed Luffy twice! Did you really think you would get away with that?**

**Crocodile: Yes**

**Willoffire123: (kicks Crocodile, sending him flying into the banana shark tank) then think again, you overgrown lizard. NO ONE GETS TO TORTURE LUFFY EXCEPT ME! YOU HEAR? MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Zoro: Did you forget to take your meds again?**

**Willoffire123: I don't have any meds.**

**Chopper: On with the chapter!**

* * *

Luffy's POV

"_Where am I?" I wondered out loud. I was floating in some sort of black cloud. Or maybe the cloud was purple; I couldn't really tell. _

"_Ugh, my head feels like a lead balloon," I said. I tried moving my hand to scratch my head, but I couldn't move anything._

"_Can't move my body," I said, stating the obvious. "What's going on? Where am I? Where's my crew?"_

_I went quiet for a second, then started calling my crewmates names. "Zoro! Nami! Chopper! Usopp! Robin! Franky! Sanji! Where are you guys?"_

_No response. _

"_This is bad. My friends aren't here. But where are they?"_

_I still wasn't getting any answers though._

_I still couldn't move, so I stayed frozen, floating on my back in the darkness._

"_I hope they come find me soon. It's so cold here; and lonely. Guys, where are you?"_

* * *

MEANWHILE, ABORD THE THOUSAND SUNNY

Zoro's POV

"How is he, Chopper?" I asked our ship's resident doctor as he entered the kitchen where we were all waiting in anticipation. I suppose I should explain what's going on. Marines attacked us a few hours ago. We let our guard down, and we're separated from Luffy. The Marines cornered him and ambushed him. Luffy wasn't even trying to fight back as much as he usually does when this happens, the idiot.

Chopper shut the door behind him, and sighed. "He's stable, for now. But he has some critical wounds. I just finished operating on him. After he's had time to take in more oxygen and the blood supplements, I'll have to operate on him again."

"Bottom line is; he's alive for now. But if we don't get him advanced medical help, he will die," said Chopper gravely after seeing the clueless looks on his friends faces.

I felt the temperature in the room drop instantly.

"L-Luffy…" said Usopp.

"What should we do, Chopper?" asked Nami, her face as white as a sheet.

"We need to get him to an island. I don't have the medical tools here with me that I need to permanently put him out of any life-threatening danger," said Chopper.

"Then it's decided," I said. "We set sail, full speed to the next island. If anyone on the island can help Luffy, then we're in luck. If they can't help us, then Luffy dies."

"How can you say something like that so casually?" wailed Usopp.

"Hey! I'm just stating the facts," I said, standing up. "Alright everyone! Set sail for the next island! Nami, how far away are we from the next island?"

"About a day's journey, going at our normal speed," answered Nami.

"I can get us there in half a day," declared Franky.

"Good," I said. "Sanji, take the wheel."

"Hold on a second!" said Sanji, glaring at me. "Who died and made you boss?"

Nami hit Sanji over the head. "Nobody idiot! Don't use that word!" she said menacingly. She was right of course. Nobody wanted to hear the possibility that Luffy might die, even if it was a joke.

"Zoro is Luffy's first mate. Whenever our captain is unable to lead us for one reason or another, it is Zoro's job to take charge," said Robin.

I smirked. "Thank you Robin. Sanji, go take the wheel."

"Hey! What if-"

"Nami, go with him. Show him which way to steer," I said.

"Right away, Captain Mosshead!" said Sanji, saluting and dashing out of the kitchen, Nami right behind him.

"Chopper, stay with Luffy. Make sure nothing happens to him while we're sailing," I ordered.

Chopper nodded. "Right!" he said, hopping off his chair and running to the infirmary.

"Franky, raise anchor. Then do everything you can to make this ship go faster," I ordered.

"Yeah, yeah," said Franky, grinning as he left.

"Robin, secure the rigging."

"Roger, captain," said Robin.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted after her departing back.

"Usopp, you'll take lookout duty for now. While you're there, try searching Nami's books for something about this island that we can use."

Usopp nodded, a look of determination back on his face.

"Alright," I said, stepping out onto the deck where the rest of the crew was busy carrying out my orders. "Good job everyone!"

They all looked at me except for Sanji, who was steering the boat. I should probably say some sort of motivational speech. Talking really isn't my strong point. Heck, I'm not even the captain. I don't know how to issue orders and lead groups of people. That's Luffy's job.

A memory of the day I met Luffy surfaced in my mind.

* * *

_**I've already decided you'll join my crew, **__said the boy with the straw hat, holding my swords under his arm._

_**Well, it looks like I can either become a pirate with you, or be executed. I'll join your pirate crew. But remember this, I will become the world's greatest swordsman. If you get in the way of my goal, I will kill you, **__I threatened._

_He grinned, slicing the ropes that bound me to that damned wooden cross._

_**I wouldn't have it any other way! If I'm going to be the King of the Pirates, I expect you to become the best swordsman in the world.**_

_I put one sword in my mouth and one sword in each hand, preparing to attack Marine Captain Axe-Hand Morgan. __**Then you've got yourself a deal, Monkey D. Luffy**_

* * *

Still Zoro's POV

Being captain may not be my job, but protecting my captain is my job. The best way to do that now is to keep the rest of the crew from breaking down.

"Luffy may be annoying sometimes, but he's our captain. He's the reason we're all here. Every single person here joined this crew to pursue his or her own dreams. But none of those dreams would have been possible without Luffy. He's been helping us to make our dreams a reality; I'd say it's about time we make his dream a reality. We will save our captain! And we will make Luffy the Pirate King!"

"YAH!" cheered the rest of the crew, returning to their stations with renewed vigor.

"Well said, Captain," said Sanji, never taking his eyes off the horizon.

"Tch," I smirked, turning around to go help Robin with the rigging on the main sail. "Don't call me that."

* * *

**Willoffire123: Well? What'd you guys think? You can expect another chapter very soon. I'm having a blast writing this!**

**Sanji: But why does the Mosshead get to be in charge?**

**Willoffire123: NAMI CHOP! Because he's the first mate! Weren't you paying attention earlier? Now be gone! You useless idiot!**

**Sanji: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO M-**

**Willoffire123: Until next time!**


	2. Enter, Fire Fist Ace!

**Willoffire123: And we're back!**

**Zoro: We didn't go anywhere. It's only been a few hours since you uploaded the first chapter.**

**Willoffire123: That is true.**

**Zoro: You forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter.**

**Willoffire123: W-WHAT? YOU'RE RIGHT! SWORD BOY SAY DISCLAIMER NOW!**

**Zoro: Tch, fine. Willoffire123 doesn't own One Piece.**

**Willoffire123: Phew! I thought we were going to be arrested! Take it away Chopper!**

**Chopper: On with the chapter!**

* * *

Zoro's POV

"Hey Usopp. You find anything yet?" I asked over the intercom.

"**All I've found is that this place is called Paradise Island. None of these books say anything else about it," **came the voice of Usopp over the intercom.

"Fine then. Trade places with Sanji," I ordered.

"What about you?" he asked, climbing down the stairs.

"I'm gonna go check on Luffy and Chopper," I told him, starting towards the infirmary. When I opened the door, the first thing my eyes fixed upon was Luffy. It wasn't a pretty sight. Luffy was breathing hard, tiny beads of sweat appearing on his flushed face. Chopper had bandaged all of his wounds, making Luffy look sort-of like a mummy. Only, his face wasn't all wrapped up. There was some sort of tube thing sticking out of Luffy's hand. Tracing my eyes along it, I could see that the tube lead to a stand thing with a bag of liquid on it, marked IV DRIP. Another tube was sticking out of Luffy's neck, and an oxygen mask was safely secured on his face. The steady beep of Chopper's life support machine told me not to worry too hard just yet.

"How is he?" I asked Chopper.

"He's doing worse," Chopper grimaced. "I just finished the second operation on him, his shattered ribs will hold for now. But now he's running a high fever due to his wounds. Will you help me?"

I nodded. "Tell me what to do."

"I need you to hold him down. I'm going to give him a new sedative. Luffy has a stronger reaction to medicines than normal humans do, so I don't know how he'll react to this. If he starts thrashing around, hold him fast until he's completely out of it," said Chopper, filling one of the syringes in his desk with a clear liquid.

"What will that do?" I asked, clamping my hands as gently as possible on Luffy's shoulders.

"This'll inject an army of special blood cells that will help him fight off the fever," said Chopper, turning to Luffy's bed.

Chopper stuck the needle of the syringe into a point on Luffy's neck. Luffy made no resistance as the blood cells drained into his body.

"He's so out of it that he can't resist anymore," I said in wonder.

Chopper nodded. "He's drifting further and further away from us. We have to get to Paradise Island. And _fast,_" said Chopper, urgently.

"**Hey Zoro! You might wanna see this!" **came Sanji's voice over the intercom.

I shot a glance at Chopper.

"Go," he said, busying himself with changing Luffy's bandages. "I'll stay with Luffy."

I nodded. "Right." I rushed out onto the deck. The rest of the Strawhats were gathered on the starboard side of the deck. Judging by the fact that Usopp had left the wheel, we had stopped moving. But why?

"What's going on?" I demanded, walking over to join my friends. "Why did we drop anchor? You know we have to keep moving."

Nami pointed down at the sea below us. There, bobbing in the water next to the Thousand Sunny, was a small, yellow powerboat. Portgaz D. Ace stood in the boat, grinning up at us.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

* * *

Still Zoro's POV

"So Ace; what are you doing here?" I asked the minute he'd climbed on board.

"I was in the area when I spotted your ship," he said casually. "And man is it cool! Who made this thing?"

"I did," said Franky proudly.

"Sweet! You're the shipwright? Who taught you?" asked Ace, craning his neck.

"His name was Tom," said Franky.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. I'm sure he had a good run," said Ace sympathetically.

"Oh, right!" said Nami, looking at Robin and Franky. "You two probably don't know him. This is Portgaz D. Ace. Ace's the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and Luffy's older brother."

"WH-WHAT! LUFFY HAS A BROTHER?" shouted Franky.

Robin smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ace."

"By the way," said Ace, plopping down on the tree swing. "Where's Luffy?"

Uh oh…how are we gonna break this to him?

I sighed. "Ace, you'd better follow me. Nami, you coming?"

Nami nodded. "Of course."

Ace stood up wearily. "Zoro, where's my little brother?"

I grimaced. "It's easier for me to show you. Follow us."

Nami and I lead Ace to the infirmary. I thought bringing Nami along would be a good idea since she seems to be the one most likely to calm Ace down before his rampage burns us all to a crisp.

"LUFFY!" shouted Ace, his eyes growing wide at the sight of his brother. "Who did this?" he said. I could hear his voice shaking with suppressed rage.

"We were attacked by a Marine Branch a couple of hours ago," I said. I got down on my knees in front of Ace. Nami and Chopper seemed to understand, so they did the same.

"Please, forgive us Ace!" shouted Nami. "We let our guard down, allowing the marines to ambush Luffy. He was badly outnumbered. But he stalled them so that we could get away. We let Luffy go through hell again; that's why he's in so much pain, and it's all our fault!"

"Please, forgive us!" all three of us said at once.

"Hey," said Ace. "What am I supposed to be forgiving you for again? You didn't do anything wrong. It's that Marine Branch that will burn to the ground," he said, an evil glint in his eye.

At that moment, we heard a groan from the bed. In an instant, Chopper was standing on his swivel chair next to Luffy's bed, clipboard in hand, and Ace knelt next to the bed, holding Luffy's non-broken hand in his own.

"A-ace…" mumbled Luffy, his voice; dry and raspy.

"I'm here, Luffy," said Ace.

With another groan, Luffy opened his eyes by a fraction.

"It is you," he said weakly. He jolted straight up in bed, as if he had been electrocuted. "My friends! We were attacked! If I don't find them soon they'll-GAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain, clutching at his stomach.

"Luffy!" said Chopper urgently. Ace and I pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," said Ace sternly.

"B-but my friends might have been captured by the marines," Luffy protested.

Nami sat down on the side of his bed, ignoring the various splotches of dried blood.

"Sshh, it's okay Luffy. We're right here. See? Chopper, Zoro, and me, we're right here. We won't leave your side again," she said. "Zoro, Ace, stay with him. I'm going to get the others before he loses consciousness again."

"Of course," said Ace.

"Zoro, Chopper," said Luffy, panting hard. "What happened after I passed out?"

"You don't have to worry about that now, Luffy," said Chopper soothingly. "Look, all of your friends are here."

Sure enough, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, and Franky had come charging into the infirmary with Nami.

"Luffy! You're awake!" cried Usopp.

"Thank goodness! I'm so glad," said Robin, smiling.

"Super! Just super!" bawled Franky.

"You idiot," said Sanji.

"Everyone's okay…" Luffy rasped. Chopper pushed him down against his pillow when he tried to sit up again.

"You need your rest," Chopper ordered. "I have a sleeping pill if-"

"He's already asleep," said Robin. Sure enough, Luffy had once again lost consciousness.

* * *

IN THE KITCHEN

Nami's POV

"So that's the full story of what happened," I finished.

"Luffy needs medical attention," said Chopper. "The kind of medical attention that I can't give him. So we're heading for Paradise Island."

"Then we're in luck," said Ace. "Paradise Island is known for it's advanced culture. That includes medical skills and technology. Of course, I'll be coming with you."

Everyone immediately looked at Zoro.

"What?" he said.

"You're the captain! Remember?" I said, vein twitching.  
"So? He'd come whether I said yes or no anyway. What right do I have to tell him he can't protect and save his little brothers life?" said Zoro.

"Thanks Zoro," said Ace.

"Alright then," said Zoro. "Sanji! Raise the anchor!"

"Why do I have to do it?" Sanji whined.

"Because you were the first person I saw," retorted Zoro.

"Just do it, Sanji. Quit being a wimp. With the Thousand Sunny, all you have to do to raise and lower the anchor is press a button," I said, thoroughly annoyed by this point.

"Anything for you! Nami, my darling!" he shouted. I threw my book at him, hitting him on the head.

"QUIET! LUFFY'S SLEEPING!" I roared.

"But you're making more noise than he was," said Zoro, watching the retreating cook's back.

"HUH? DID YOU SAY SOMETHING ZORO?" I said, turning on him.

Ace howled with laughter as I chased Zoro out of the kitchen.

*Luffy, * thought Ace, his thoughts drifting back to the frail boy. *Hang in there.*

* * *

**Willoffire123: Yay! Ace's here!  
Luffy: YAHOO! ACE'S HERE**

**(Willoffire123 goes to her emo corner)**

**Luffy: Eh? What's up?**

**Willoffire123: (bursts into tears) ACE! LUFFY!**

**Luffy: What's wrong with you?**

**Willoffire123: (leaps up with renewed fire in her eyes) don't worry Luffy! This is my fanfiction world! As long as I'm in charge, neither Ace, nor you will die!**

**Luffy: W-WHAT? I DON'T WANNA DIE! AAAAAHHHHH!**

**Ace: Calm down Luffy, she's just joking…right?**

**Willoffire123: (bursts into tears) ACE! I can't even look at you without seeing your death again!**

**Ace: W-WHAT? I DON'T WANNA DIE! AAAAAHHHHH!**

**Willoffire123: Uh oh, I've said too much. Until next time folks! Unless the magical fanfiction gods don't erase my existence first…**


	3. Raid abord the Sunny

**Willoffire123: I unofficially own Luffy and Zoro.**

**Zoro: No you don't.**

**Willoffire123: No I don't. **

**Luffy: You also don't own One Piece. I do; or at least, I WILL own One Piece.**

**Willoffire123: True enough.**

**Robin: On with the chapter!**

* * *

Nami's POV

"Hey Nami! Are we there yet?" whined Usopp.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! WE ARE NOT THERE YET! YOU GOT THAT USOPP? NOW SHUT UP AND PULL IN THE BOOM! WE NEED TO TURN RIGHT!" I barked.

"**PIRATES OFF THE STARBOARD BOW!" **shouted Sanji.

"Full speed ahead. We don't have time to deal with these pests," said Zoro.

"It's no use. They've latched onto us with a grappling hook," Robin confirmed.

"Then we have to take them out quickly," said Zoro, unsheathing his swords.

Then the attacking pirate ship boarded the Thousand Sunny.

"We struck gold guys!" cackled the leader with glee. "The Strawhats are a notorious band of pirates on these waters. Their captain is out of commission. Capture Roranora Zoro, find the captain, and loot the ship. Those two together are worth 160 million berri, don't screw up."

"Like hell you will!" I shouted, raising my weather staff.

* * *

MEANWHILE, WITH ACE, CHOPPER, AND LUFFY IN THE INFIRMARY

Ace's POV

"Sounds like trouble out there," I said, making to stand up.

"Hold on a second Ace," said Chopper, stopping me. "Let the others take care of it. Don't worry; they're fully prepared to protect our captain with their lives. Luffy needs you right now. So please, stay here with us."

I glanced at my brother. Chopper had a point. Luffy needs me now more than ever before.

I sat back down. "You win, Chopper. What do you want me to do?"

"Could you find me a cold compress?" asked Chopper. "His fever's gone down greatly; but it hasn't broken yet. Lowering the temperature of his skin will help the blood cells I injected earlier throw off the fever completely. "

"But hasn't he already lost a lot of blood?" I asked, squeezing out the cool rag over the sink.

"Yes, and that might be helping his situation. On the plus side, the lost blood will lower his body temperature slightly. On the minus side…" Chopper trailed off.

"Loosing a lot of blood is a bad thing," I said, handing him the cold compress. "Chopper, what's the tube sticking out of his neck for?"

"It hooks Luffy up to a drain. Luffy somehow managed to get pneumothorax," Chopper answered.

"English please?" I asked.

"A collapsed lung," said Chopper. "The drain will drain out all of the fluids in his lung, that's why he sounded so hoarse and raspy when he woke up earlier, and then there's a fifty-fifty chance that his lung will re-inflate again."

"And if it doesn't?" I asked.

"Let's pray that it does," said Chopper, hopping back onto his swivel chair.

"Get some rest Chopper," I ordered the little reindeer. "You look exhausted. I'll watch over Luffy."

"But-" Chopper protested.

"You want to take care of him, don't you? Resting your body and mind will do you good. When you wake up, you'll be at full strength to help Luffy," I interrupted.

Finally, Chopper consented. "Fine, but you have to wake me up if there's any change in his condition."

"Of course," I said. Chopper retreated to a small cot in the corner of the room.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," I mused aloud.

* * *

BACK ON DECK

Zoro's POV

"Charge men!" ordered the leader. "If nothing else, we leave here with Strawhat Luffy."

The six of us moved together as one, forming a wall between the pirates and the infirmary.

"YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON OUR CAPTAIN!" we all shouted.

I charged. "Sanji, back me up!"

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, charging in after me.

"_**Three sword style: A THOUSAND WORLDS!" **_

"Well that takes care of half of them," I said, sheathing my sword.

"Fool," said the leader, I think his name was Brownbeard. "You think you've defeated all of us? Look again! We will bring the head of Strawhat Luffy to the World Government, whether you like it or not."

At that moment, Sanji send Brownbeard flying into the ocean to join the rest of his crew.

"Maybe you didn't hear us the first time," he said menacingly. "If you even lay a finger on our captain; every single person on this ship will hunt you down and rip you, your crew, and anything you hold close to your heart to shreds."

"AAAHHH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! MEN, RETREAT! WE'RE NEVER CHALLENGING THE STRAWHATS AGAIN! I WANT MY MOMMY!" screamed the captain, he along with his crew doggy paddling away from us for their lives.

"Well that was a huge waste of time," I grumbled. "Everybody, back to work."

* * *

Usopp's POV

Ace stood up the moment I opened the door of the infirmary. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Nothing major," I said, leaning against Chopper's desk. "A group of wannabe pirates attacked us, Zoro and Sanji threw them overboard. How's Luffy doing?"

"I have no idea," said Ace. "The life support's still beeping, and he's still breathing. So, he's still alive. That's all I know. Chopper's sleeping over there." He pointed to the cot in the corner of the room. Sure enough, Chopper lay passed out on the cot.

I shook my head. "Poor guy. He's barely left Luffy's side once since Luffy was injured."

"That's one dedicated doctor you have there," Ace remarked.

At that moment, Nami came bursting through the door.

"Usopp, wake Chopper. We need all hands on deck," she said urgently, panting for breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Ace, making to stand up.

"You stay with Luffy," ordered Nami.

I shook Chopper awake. "C'mon Chopper. We have to get moving."

Chopper awoke, sat up, stretched, and let out a huge yawn. "What's going on? How's Luffy?"

"Luffy's still the same," I told him.

"We need you both on deck right now," said Nami. "There's a huge storm coming this way."

* * *

**Willoffire123: Dun, dun, duunnnn. This is getting intense! Will the Strawhats make it to Paradise Island in time? Will they outrun the storm? Will Luffy ever wake up again? Keep reading to find out.**

**Luffy: But I'm right here!**

**Willoffire123: (Hits Luffy over head with frying pan) No you're not. Until next time!**


	4. Paradise Island, Percy the doctor

**Willoffire123: I'm supposed to be studying for an American Government test right now and working on an English Essay instead of typing up this chapter. But, knowing that I have the attention span of a flea, can you really blame me?**

**Sanji: Yes**

**Willoffire123: NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK CURLY BROWS!**

**Sanji: YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME? YOU PSYCHO AUTHOR!**

**Willoffire123: BRING IT ON, YOU PERV!**

**Chopper: On with the chapter! Before these two kill each other…**

* * *

Usopp's POV

"Owww, my head," I groaned, pushing myself into an upright position. I seemed to be sitting at the base of a palm tree. "What happened? How did I get here?" I wondered out loud. Then it all came back, like a punch in the gut.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"_Robin! Furl the sails! Franky, get out the paddles! Zoro! Sanji! Destroy any wave big enough to endanger the ship! Chopper! Man the rudder! Usopp! Take the wheel!" ordered Nami. Then out of nowhere, a 20-foot high wave smashed into the Sunny, causing our ship to be thrown out of the water with a jerk. I remember shouting, the sound of Nami screaming, then everything went dark._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Still Usopp's POV

"I suppose we crashed," I said, standing up. "But where the hell are we? Where's the Sunny? Where are the rest of the guys?"

"It would appear that we have crash landed on Paradise Island," said Robin, coming out from behind the tall, palm tree. "I've climbed this tree already. Sunny, and the rest of our crew are nowhere in sight."

"So it's just us?" I said. "The first thing we have to do is find the others. Let's just hope they all landed together. It'll be a real pain if they each landed on a separate part of the…the…oh god."

"What's wrong, Usopp?" asked Robin.

"LUFFY!" I shouted.

"Sshh!" Robin shushed me. "Keep your voice down. Who knows what lives on this island."

"Sorry," I said in a normal voice. "But I've just remembered about Luffy. He was either thrown overboard like the rest of us, or he's still on the Sunny. We need to find Luffy, and now. He needs medical help."

Robin nodded, then started walking up the path to the right. "I think I saw smoke rising from over in that direction."

"That means it's either a wildfire, or a village!" I said excitedly, jogging to catch up with her.

"Let's pray that Chopper landed with Luffy, shall we?" said Robin, smiling.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT SO CASUALLY?" I shouted.

* * *

MEANWHILE, WITH STRAWHAT GROUP NUMBER TWO

Nami's POV

"Hey Zoro!" I shouted after him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't know!" he shouted over his shoulder. "We have to find Luffy! Starting somewhere is better than sitting here, doing nothing."

"Don't you think you'd have a better chance of finding Luffy and the others, and help for that matter, if _I_ were leading? You know, since I'm the navigator and everything, and you have absolutely no sense of direction what-so-ever?"

"I'm going to go find Sunny," said Franky, heading in the opposite direction towards the seashore.

"Tch, fine," said Zoro. "Lead the way, oh fearless navigator."

"Right away, _Captain,_" I said, smirking as I ran for my life.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" shouted Zoro, charging after me into the jungle.

* * *

MEANWHILE, WITH ACE

Ace's POV

I hauled myself over the ledge of the cliff and stood up.

"The vegetation and climate of this island are identical to those of Paradise Island. I think we made it. Now if I can just find Luffy and his crew… OHMYGOD LUFFY!" I started, tearing down the mountain at full speed. Luffy was ripped away from his life support when we crash-landed here. Luffy needs oxygen NOW.

"Wait a second," I said, stopping in my tracks. "I have no idea where Luffy is. Even if I did, I don't have a life support machine."

I tore off in the opposite direction. "Okay! I'll leave finding Luffy to his crew! While they're doing that, I'll find help!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Wait a second, I don't know how to get to the village from here…"

I sprinted back up the mountain. "Nope, still can't see anything. Oh! I know! _**FLAME HAZE!"**_

I shot fire out of my fists, hopefully broadcasting my location to the others.

"Now then, how the hell do I get to that village…"

* * *

MEANWHILE, WITH STRAWHAT GROUP NUMBER THREE

Sanji's POV

"That was Ace's signal. I'm sure of it," said Chopper, coming out of the makeshift tipi thing we'd made for Luffy.

"He'll be fine. Knowing him, he's probably on his way here right now. Or he'll go find help. More importantly, how's Luffy doing?" I asked, lighting a cigarette.

Chopper pursed his lips. As a doctor, he didn't approve of my smoking habits. "He's doing better. I was able to get him the oxygen he needed through my portable oxy-tank. Now we need to focus on first finding the village, then somehow moving Luffy so that we can get to the village."

"But how far are we from the village?" I asked.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Okay," I said, sitting down on the stump of a tree. "Our best plan of action is to wait. If Ace arrives, we can figure out how to get to the village from there. But I think Ace's going to be looking for the village. Our job right now is to come up with some sort of signal to the others that shows where we are, and that we have Luffy."

Chopper frowned. "A signal?"

"Like Ace's flame haze," I explained. "Something that broadcasts our location to the others, and tells them that Luffy's with us."

"Try checking through the heap of stuff that crash landed with us from the ship," Chopper suggested.

I did as he said, rummaging through the pile of stuff. It wasn't a large pile; Franky had made sure that the doors that lead inside the Sunny were secure, but it was still a pile.

I grinned, holding up a piece of fabric. "Jackpot."

"What is it?" asked Chopper.

"It's Luffy's attempt at drawing our flag. Usopp ended up doing it for him, but this'll let the other's know that we've got Luffy," I said, climbing up the nearest pine tree and tying the flag onto the top of the trunk.

"And now, we wait," I said.

Chopper nodded. "Yes, and now we wait. We wait, and keep Luffy alive until help arrives."

"Chopper, can you find us some fruit? We're much too far away from the shore to do any fishing, but you should be able to find some berries around here if you look. I'll watch Luffy," I said.

Chopper nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised.

After he had left, I positioned myself in front of the makeshift tent, and sat down.

"If I were an islander, where would I set up my village?" I wondered, gazing up into the sky. "That storm threw everything off. Now we have to find the others and the ship, as well as find the village, and get Luffy there safely."

"S-Sanji…" came a very weak voice from behind me.

I whipped around. "Luffy! You're awake. Can you breathe? What hurts? Can you see?" I said, rattling off all the questions Chopper told me to ask him, should he wake up, while kneeling down next to him in the tent.

"I-I'm f-fine," he managed to say, pushing himself up on his broken arm.

"Whoa there, take it easy Luffy," I said, pushing against him.

He broke into a fit of coughing.

"You idiot, you're going to re-open all of your wounds if you don't stay down," I said, rolling my eyes. But he didn't stop coughing. If fact, it was getting worse.

I watched him in horror.

"Hey, you're coughing up blood!" I said, pushing him back down against the ground. "Think Sanji; what do I do? Oh this is bad, this is really bad."

"I'm o-okay," Luffy gasped. "Wh-Where are the-the others?"

"They went to find the ship," I lied. "Luffy, can you breathe?"

"Y-yes," he gasped. I wasn't so sure. I put my hand over his mouth.

"Well, you're breathing, that's for sure. I'm going to give you some oxygen anyway, Luffy, don't panic," I said, trying to calm down as I strapped the oxygen mask over his mouth.

"CHOPPER!" I shouted, praying to every god I could think of that Chopper could hear me.

"S-Sanji," Luffy started, then broke into another fit of coughing.

"Listen to me, Luffy. Don't you dare die on us. You said you were going to be King of the Pirates, right? You're not even close yet. So don't you dare die on us! Your crew needs you," I said, clutching the oxy-tank tighter.

"I-I know that," he choked. "Wh-where-"

"Save your breath," I ordered. "You don't have much of it left. We're on Paradise Island. Ace went to find help. The others will be back soon Luffy, so don't you dare die!" I shouted balling my hand into a fist. I'm no good in life-threatening situations; I'm no doctor.

Then, Luffy did something I wasn't expecting. He smiled. "Thank you."

Oh no, this is bad. His eyes are glazing over.

"CHOPPER WE NEED YOU, NOW!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Then, by a miracle, Chopper came bursting into the clearing. "I'm here! What's his condition?"

"He started coughing up blood earlier, but that stopped. His eyes are glazing over. What do we do?" I wailed, now in full on panic mode.

"At this point, all we can do is keep Luffy's heart beating until help arrives. I don't have any tools on me that I need to operate on him. We'll have to leave finding the help up to the others. Pray that they understood our signal, and Luffy might just make it out of this alive," said Chopper, gravely.

I drove my fist into the ground, inches away from Luffy's leg.

"Sanji! Your hand-" started Chopper.

"I know!" I snapped. "I forgot! I just hate feeling so damn useless! Isn't there anything we can do?"

Chopper looked up at me, a look of desperation in his eyes. "We can hope."

* * *

MEANWHILE, WITH NAMI AND ZORO

Nami's POV

"Finally! We made it to the village!" I said excitedly. The village was absolutely beautiful, with large, well-built houses in every color of the rainbow, and teeming with people. "No wonder it's called Paradise Island," I said. "C'mon, we have to find the hospital."

I marched over to a family having lunch in a nearby park, dragging Zoro by the arm. "Excuse me, do you know where we could find the nearest hospital?" I asked politely.

A young girl with curly red hair and dimples pointed to the right. "That way!" she said proudly.

"Thank you Katie," said a woman who must have been her mother. "If you head straight down this street here, then make a right, the hospital is the first low, blue building you see."

I shook her hand. "Thank you so much, you both just saved our friends life!" I called over my shoulder while dashing down the street, my hand still clamped around Zoro's wrist.

* * *

AT THE HOSPITAL

Still Nami's POV

"Excuse me? Could you send someone out with us? Our friends are in the forest, and one of them needs help immediately, or he's going to die! Please! Is there someone here who can help us?" I shouted at the people in uniforms. They must be nurses. No one came forward. Then, a young man, around my age stepped forward.

"I'm a doctor. I can bring the rescue squad with me to your friend. Please, lead the way," he said determinedly.

I felt my eyes start to water.

"Thank you," said Zoro.

"Wait, Percy!" called another one of the doctors. "What about our rule? Foreigners have to go through registration before submitting new patients."

"I've always thought that was a stupid rule," said the doctor, Percy. "This person's life is endanger, am I correct?"

Zoro nodded. "Yes."

"Then, as a doctor, it is my duty to save that live!" he said. "The rescue team can follow me. The rest of you, be prepared to treat him, whatever his condition may be when he returns."

With that, we ran outside. Percy and his rescue team, which consisted of four guys, climbed into what must have been an ambulance.

"We use this whenever we need to pick someone up from the forest or the jungle on the other side of the island. Hope in," said Percy.

I nodded. "Right! Let's move out."

"Where are we going, Miss?" asked Percy.

"It's Nami," I said. I pointed to a tall pine tree sticking up out of the forest. Luffy's flag was tied to the tree. "See that flag? Drive towards that tree it's on. And step on it," I ordered.

"Right," said Percy. "Let's move out, men!"

* * *

5 MINUTES LATER, AT PINE TREE

Still Nami's POV

We drove into a clearing where the base of the pine tree was. A small, makeshift tent had been set up next to a pile of stuff that must have landed with whoever was here from the ship. Sanji and Chopper stuck their heads out of the tent.

"Nami! Zoro!" said Sanji.

"Quick, we need to get Luffy out of here," said Chopper.

The rescue squad leapt into action, two of them dismantling the tent while the other two got a stretcher out of the ambulance. Percy meanwhile, was bending over Luffy. After a few seconds, he scooped up our captain into his arms and gently placed him onto the stretcher.

"Don't just stand there! We have to get back to the hospital NOW! He's going into anaphylactic shock. Call ahead to the hospital and have them prep for a blood transfusion. Nami, what's this boy's blood type?" asked Percy.

"It's F!" said Chopper. "I am the ship's doctor. If there is anything I can do to help, please say so immediately."

Percy nodded. "Right…um"

"It's Chopper," said Chopper as we drove off in the ambulance.

"Thank you, Doctor Chopper," said Percy, strapping an oxygen mask over Luffy's face. "You there, green-haired guy."

"Zoro," said Zoro.

"Zoro. Think of anything you can, just talk to him, keep his mind going. His heart will respond if he's still fighting in there up in his mind," ordered Percy. "Nami and Curly-Brows-"

"It's Sanji," said Sanji, gritting his teeth.

"All of you, keep talking to him," said Percy.

"Hey Luffy. In celebration of us reaching a new island, Sanji's going to prepare a huge feast. There's going to be as much meat as you want," said Zoro. "I'm sure if you ask, Ace will come to."

*He's good at this, * I thought.

"Luffy, I was thinking about cooking up some fish dishes to go with the feast. I need you and Usopp to go fishing," said Sanji.

*They're both really good at this, * I thought.

"Luffy, where do you want to go next? We have a choice, since the log-post keeps switching directions, between two islands. One of them has an active volcano and a mystery about evil spirits that haunt the village at the base of the volcano. The other island's village is a bubble colony. So, they all live in bubbles," I said.

"Good job everyone, we're here," said Percy. "Chopper and one other can stay with me. I'm sorry, but the other two will have to wait in the waiting room with your friends," he said as he, along with his team, wheeled the gurney out of the ambulance and through the doors of the emergency room.

"You're the first mate, go," said Sanji, pushing Zoro after Chopper.

"Yeah, thanks," said Zoro, dashing after Chopper through the doors.

"Let's find the waiting room, shall we?" said Sanji. It was a mark of how grave the situation was that he wasn't acting like a lovesick idiot.

After getting directions, we found our way to the waiting room.

"Nami! Sanji! I'm glad you're both okay," said Robin, standing up.

"Robin! Usopp! Thank god!" I said, collapsing into a chair, followed by Sanji.

"Where are Chopper and Zoro?" asked Usopp.

Sanji tried to light a cigarette but I smacked it away. "Idiot! This is a hospital! No smoking allowed!"

"Yes, Nami-dear," said Sanji, the lovesick idiot returning.

"Anyway, Chopper's in there right now, operating on Luffy with Percy and the other doctors. Zoro's in there with them to support Luffy," said Sanji.

"So is Ace," said Usopp. "When we got here, he was already waiting in here. Did you see his signal?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Zoro and I saw it a few moments after Franky left to go search for Sunny."

"So we got to Paradise Island, we got Luffy to a doctor, and we're all still alive. Now what do we do?" asked Usopp.

"Now?" Robin said, folding her hands in her lap. "Now, we wait."

* * *

**Willoffire123: So I somehow thought that I could help my stressed out friend by letting her punch my hand. Now I'm 97% sure I've at least bruised something, and I can't type with my right hand.**

**Robin: Well that's your fault, isn't it?**

**Willoffire123: It works for my little brother! I let him vent by using my hand as a punching bag. Plus, it didn't hurt as much after she had punched me.**

**Nami: It's still your fault.**

**Willoffire123: So what if it is? What are you going to do about it?**

**Nami: Break your other hand if you don't finish this chapter **_**now.**_

**Willoffire123: Fine! Fine! So yeah, I can only type with one hand for a while. Expect more chapters very soon. This story is a lot of fun to write. Ace is strictly forbidden to die. Yep! That is all I have to say.**

**Nami: Thank god it's over.**

**Willoffire123: Until next time!**


	5. Operation: 2 month vacation

**Willoffire123: This is my friend Taz. Say hi Taz!**

**Taz: Hi Taz!**

**Willoffire123: You try that again and I'll have Zoro gut you like a fish.**

**Zoro: Someone's in a bad mood.**

**Willoffire123: I just failed my belay test for the third time in a row. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**Luffy: Then just take it again.**

**Willoffire123: No. I'm sick and tired of tying knots.**

**Taz: The knot that was your brain has undone itself.**

**Willoffire123: Oh, that undid itself a long, long time ago.**

**Taz: I don't have to take that test!**

**Willoffire123: Oh Taz, I really don't care.**

**Zoro: I'm bored.**

**Willoffire123: Again! I really don't care! On with the chapter before I kill someone.**

* * *

Nami's POV

"Yo! I found Sunny. How's Luffy doing?" asked Franky.

"Chopper and a team of doctors from this hospital are in there operating on him now. Zoro and Ace went in with them," said Robin.

"I just hope Zoro doesn't screw anything up," said Usopp.

"Zoro would never do that," I said quietly. "Not with his captain's life hanging in the balance."

"How do you know?" asked Franky.

I glared at him. "Zoro and I have known Luffy much longer than the rest of you; and Zoro's known Luffy longer than any of us. After living with them for so long, you can see it clearly. Those two have a special bond. Zoro treats Luffy as if he were his own little brother, he wouldn't do anything stupid now, of all times."

"Yeah, you're right as usual, Nami," said Sanji.

"Guys, what are we going to do if Luffy doesn't survive this?" asked Usopp.

"He'll live," I said automatically. "He has to. He's too stubborn to die. Plus, he hasn't become the Pirate King yet."

"Y-yeah…" said Usopp.

It had been 2 hours since we had taken our places in the waiting room. 2 hours. Those doctors had been fighting to save our captain's life for two hours.

"Guys, doctors are wonderful miracles. Don't you agree?" I said.

Robin smiled. "Yes, we do. Doctors have the power to breathe life into a dying man. That in itself is nothing short of a miracle."

"I like doctors," said Franky. "They're good people."

At that moment, the light of the operating room went dim, signaling that the doctors had finished the operation. The door opened. Out came Chopper, Percy, Ace, and Zoro, all looking completely worn out.

I stood up. The others, following my lead, did the same.

Percy sighed, and then grinned. "He's going to be just fine."

We broke into cheering. I hugged Robin. Usopp and Franky danced down the hallway, and Sanji collapsed back into his chair.

"Can we go see him?" asked Sanji.

"We're moving him to a room right now. As soon as Zoro's filled out the hospital paperwork for keeping Luffy here, you can all go and see him. But only if you don't do anything to excite him, cause his wounds to re-open, or kill him in any way possible," said Percy cheerfully.

"Oh no," I said. "I'll be doing the paperwork. Zoro can go with the others. If I do the paperwork, then we'll be done sometime before the end of this year."

"I resent that," said Zoro, mimicking a deep, wounded voice.

"C'mon guys," said Ace, marching down the hall. "I wanna go see my little brother!"

"Percy, we really can't thank you enough," I said as I accompanied him down the stairs to the lobby, and the paperwork. "You saved Luffy's life."

"It was nothing," he said, blushing. "You can repay me by telling me how he was injured."

"I'm sorry, but I really can't," I said. "If you knew, you'd probably kick us out."

"Oh yeah?" said Percy, grinning mischievously. "I already know that Luffy is an infamous pirate that goes by the name, 'Strawhat Luffy' and has a 100 million berri bounty on his head. And that the rest of you are his crew. Try me."

"How did you-" I started in amazement.

"Your captain and your first mate are quite famous around the Grand Line," he said. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Why are you helping us? We're a notorious band of pirates. I'm not saying I want you to, but wouldn't you rather kick us out of this hospital?" I asked tentatively.

"You're captain was on the brink of death," said Percy. "I'm a doctor. I don't care about who the person is; if that person is sick or injured, I consider it my duty to treat him or her. It's my duty as a doctor."

*He sounds just like Sanji is with his food, * I thought.

I grinned, and then hugged Percy, hard. "Thank you!" I said, still grinning like a madman when the elevator doors opened onto the busy lobby.

* * *

Zoro's POV

We stood in a bunched up group in front of the door behind the Nurse.

"You may go in now. But please do not do anything to excite or purposely awaken the patient, or I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave," she said, opening the door.

We entered the room. It was a fairly light, spacious room. The room had a large window overlooking the park that Nami and I had asked directions to this hospital in, a bedside table, a life support machine, something that I was informed was called a drain, various other medical machines, and one bed.

"Pretty nice room," I said.

"Yeah, I guess," said Usopp.

We each took a seat around Luffy's bed. Luffy was thankfully, or not, still fast asleep.

"So Ace," said Robin. "What will you do now that Luffy's life is no longer threatened?"

"I'll stay here until I'm positive that he's going to make a full recovery," said Ace. "After that, I have to head out again."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Nami, striding into the room and taking the chair next to Robin. Percy followed suit, leaning on the windowsill due to a lack of extra chairs.

"Did you get the paperwork done?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I also found us a place to stay while Luffy's here. We're going to have to be here a while before Percy's satisfied enough to let Luffy go."

"How long?" I asked.

"Oh, about two months," said Percy.

I raised an eyebrow. Two months was stretching it. But I knew that Luffy needed the rest.

"You guys go ahead and explore the town," I ordered the crew. "Restock on supplies that we lost in the storm. Ace and I will stay here with Luffy."

"Okay," said Nami. "We do need the supplies. And we can't risk loosing Zoro if he comes along. Let's go guys."

"Wait a second," I said in indignation. "What do you mean, loosing me?"

"First of all, you have no sense of direction at all," said Nami. "And secondly, you have a 60 million berri bounty on your head. None of us have bounties, so the villagers won't be able to recognize us."

I slumped in my chair in defeat. "Fine. Just go already," I grumbled.

After they left, Ace, Percy and I simply sat in silence for a while; enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Eh, bored now. Wanna play poker?" asked Ace, pulling out a deck of cards.

I pulled the small side table out from the corner. "Sure. You coming, Percy?"

Percy shrugged. "Why not?"

We started the game. Glancing between Luffy and the game of cards going on in front of me, I could tell that these were going to be two of the most boring months of my life as a pirate. Little did I know, that these were also going to be two of the most eventful months of my life.

* * *

**Willoffire123: I'm bored.**

**Zoro: What happened to your face?**

**Willoffire123: I somehow thought it would be okay to allow two seventh graders to draw on my face during art class.**

**Luffy: Well they sucked.**

**Willoffire123: I know! They didn't even give me a mustache!**

**Taz: It was pretty funny.**

**Willoffire123: No it wasn't. The art teacher got made at me to for distracting her students.**

**Taz: It's important to note that Willoffire123 doesn't take art class, and hasn't taken an art class in nearly two years. She was in a study hall that just happened to be in the same room.**

**Willoffire123: And then E. and M., (mostly E.) went crazy with the oil pastels.**

**Luffy: What's an oil pastel?**

**Zoro: Hell if I know.**

**Willoffire123: Well, I have to go wash this stuff off my face now. Until next time folks!**

**Willoffire123: P.S Check out my friend K. E. Graham's profile page and read her work. But stay alert, cause she changes her name a lot.**


	6. Swimsuits and Marines

**Willoffire123: Welcome to-**

**Zoro: F***ing hell**

**Willoffire123: You know you die a horrible death later protecting your captain's sorry butt.**

**Zoro: …**

**Willoffire123: He's asleep. Don't tell him that he doesn't actually die, that would upset the whole plotline. You know, upsetting the-**

**Zoro: Well that's a relief. Willofffire123 doesn't own One Piece.**

**Willoffire123: YOU FOOL! DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE? YOU'VE JEOPARDIZED MY VERY EXISTENCE BY LISTENING TO THAT! I HAVE TO GO INTO HIDING NOW SO THE MAGICAL FANFICTION GODS DON'T ANNIHILATE ME! (runs for her life out the door)**

**Zoro: Wait a second! Don't just leave me here with YOUR job.**

**Willoffire123: GODSPEED YOU MAGNIFICENT SON OF A BITCH!**

**Chopper: On with the chapter!**

* * *

Nami's POV

"Robin, I saw the cutest clothing store on the way here. Let's go shopping!" I said. Without waiting for an answer, I pulled Robin through the doors of the boutique that had caught my eye.

"Well? What'd you think?" I said, already high on adrenaline shopping.

"Hmm…I could do with a new swimsuit," Robin mused.

"That's the spirit! Let's go look at swimsuits then," I said.

"I wonder if Luffy's woken up yet," said Robin while leafing through a rack of deep purple bikinis.

"I doubt it. We'd be able to hear him from here," I said. "It's been five days by now since he last passed out. He'd be demanding that Sanji feed him. You should try those on," I added, indicating the various swimsuits that Robin had picked out.

"What about you?" she asked as we got in line for the dressing rooms.

"I found some cute jeans to try on. Don't worry, I bought a swimsuit yesterday," I assured her.

Robin didn't answer. I waved a hand in front of her face, which was frozen, staring out the window of the shop.

"Hello? Are you still there?" I asked.

The swimsuits slipped out of Robin's arms and hit the floor with a soft 'thud!'

"Nami," said Robin with an air of suppressed panic.

"What?" I demanded. "You're acting really weird. What's gotten into you?"

For an answer, she pointed out the window at the ocean. I turned. A very large, and well-armed Marine ship was heading into port.

I turned on my heels and dashed downstairs and out the door, Robin right behind me.

"We have to get to the hospital, _now_," I said urgently.

* * *

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL

Sanji's POV

"I already re-stocked all our food. Now I'm bored as hell," I complained to Franky.

"Go hit on the nurses if you have to," said Franky. "Just stop whining. It's annoying; especially since you never whine."

"Nah," I said with effort, turning away from the prospect of meeting beautiful nurses. "We're on 'Watch Luffy' duty right now. We can't leave."

I shot a glance at Luffy. It's been five days now and he has yet to wake up.

"50 berris says the first thing he'll do when he wakes up is demand for his breakfast," said Franky, grinning.

"Maybe…" I said. I grinned evilly. "But he has to live off the IV drip nutrients for a week before he can eat solid food."

Franky chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder how you can have such an evilly brilliant mind."

I leaned back in my chair. "It's all from experience, my friend."

At that moment, Nami and Robin came bursting into the room.

"Franky, go find Ace, Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper. We have a problem," ordered Nami.

"Hold on a second ladies," I said, standing up. "What's the problem?"

"The marines are here, that's what," said Nami.

I dashed out of the room with Nami and Robin.

"Why? Why now, of all times, to attack us?" I cursed.

"We don't know yet if they're here to attack us or not," said Robin. "They could just be here for an inspection or stocking up on supplies."

"She's right. Our main goal right now is to lead them away from the hospital," said Nami.

"What about the Sunny?" asked Robin.

"Leave that to Franky," I said, skidding to a halt as we reached the harbor. The Marines ship looked deserted, except for a small group of soldiers who appeared to be guarding the ship.

"Damn it!" I cursed, turning around again. "We're too late!"

Then, an idea struck me. "Nami, go get your waver. Once you've got it, find the others and meet back here at the harbor. Robin, go with her."

"What are you going to do?" asked Robin.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," I assured her.

"That still doesn't answer my question!" she shouted as Nami dragged her off.

I faced the ship and took a deep breath. *It's now or never Sanji. Pick any direction, just not the one that goes toward the hospital, *

"HEY MARINES! I BET YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! THE DOGS OF THE MILITARY WILL NEVER CATCH OUR CAPTAIN! THAT'S RIGHT, I'M A PIRATE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I turned on my heels and fled, running for my life down the harbor, and more importantly, away from the hospital. I could hear a small mob chasing after me, a sign that my plan was working. The only problem was that I hadn't figured out my plan past this step.

*To top it off, I just ran into a dead end, * I thought, staring at the wall in front of me. It was too high for me to jump over, so my only options were to A) Turn around and fight. Or B) Let myself get captured and face execution.

"Tch, yeah right," I said, turning around to face my pursuers. I didn't turn around fast enough to see one of them shoot a net at me, entangling me at once.

"All Units continue the search," I heard one of them say over a den-den mushi. "We have caught the target. Call off the backup."

One of them, he must have been the leader, knelt down next to me. "Now then, you said you were a pirate? I don't think I've ever seen your face before. Care to tell me what crew you're in?"

"Sir! We have confirmed that this man is a part of the Strawhat Pirates!" said another one.

I stopped struggling and glared at them. "Leave this island if you know what's good for you," I threatened.

"Oh no," said the leader. "You're going to lead us to your captain, Strawhat Luffy. The Vice Admiral is looking for him."

"And if I refuse?" I said. Two of them grabbed the net and forced me into a standing position.

"Oh, I think this is an offer that's hard to resist," said the leader as his men bounded my hands and forced me to walk.

* * *

Nami's POV

"And you just let Sanji go?" asked Usopp.

"For the last time! We didn't have a choice," I snapped. "He took off before we could stop him."

"The idiot," said Usopp.

In case anyone was wondering, we're all hiding out in a secluded cove where Franky had docked Sunny. Ace had gone to stay with Luffy.

"You should be more grateful to Sanji," said Zoro. "He led the marines away from us, and from Luffy."

"Now what do we do? We can't leave without Luffy and Sanji. And even if Sanji hadn't gone and gotten himself captured, Luffy's in no condition to move right now," said Chopper.

"We're going back to the hospital," said Zoro.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" we all shouted at him.

"No," he said, walking away. "Just thinking like our captain."

* * *

AT THE HOSPITAL, IN LUFFY'S ROOM

Still Nami's POV

We were back in Luffy's room, waiting to intercept the Marines. Percy had done all he could to keep them out but he was out ranked. What the Marines want; they get. The six of us stood in front of Luffy's bed in a protective semi-circle. Ace sat behind us, holding Luffy's hand.

The door opened, revealing Percy. "The Marines are coming this way. And they've got Sanji," he reported. "I promise I'll do everything I can to-"

"No, Percy. If you help us, they'll consider you as a fugitive," I said.

"It's nothing personal. This happens with everyone we meet," said Usopp apologetically.

"Go join the other doctors. We'll take care of this," said Zoro.

Percy threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! Let yourselves get executed! See if I care!"

"I think he really does care about us," I said after he had left. 5 minutes later, a nurse entered the room.

"Umm, Mr. Monkey D. Luffy has three visitors," she said nervously. "And Mr. Sanji is with them as well."

She opened the door to reveal Vice Admiral Garp, Colby, and Helmeppo.

I clenched my fist.

"Relax, Strawhats. We've come under a flag of peace," said Garp. "All I want is to see my grandson."

Accepting defeat, we shifted aside to reveal Luffy and Ace.

"Old man!" said Ace, Luffy's hand still clenched in his own. "I know what you're here for. But please, take me with you instead. Luffy's half dead as it is. He needs to rest," he growled.

"You're mistaken, Ace," said Garp. "All we want is to visit Luffy."

"Luffy!" cried Colby.

* * *

5 MINUTES LATER

Nami's POV

"So, Vice Admiral Garp. Can we have our friend back?" I asked tentatively.

"What? Oh, fine. He's a good man, that Cook. Allowing himself to get captured to save his friends, and my grandson," said Garp, looking at Luffy.

"W-we heard what happened. How Marine branch 33 had intercepted the Strawhats and critically injured their captain. We came as soon as we could," Colby sniffed.

I smiled. "Thank you, Colby. And there's no need to cry. Luffy's going to be fine."

"How long has he…" started Garp.

"Five days," I said.

"New record for him," said Zoro.

"Luffy, you idiot. You're lucky you're already half dead. It's saved you from a scolding," Garp chuckled.

"Zoro, don't you want to say hi to them?" I muttered. "You know those two marines, right?"

Zoro scowled. "Yeah, I know them. The pink haired one helped Luffy save my life. The blondie tied me to a cross, tortured me for three weeks, then tried to have me executed."

I shrank back. "Oh, okay."

"Heh, you guys must have had a pretty wild adventure," said Colby.

"Nah, nothing more than the usual death defying ones," said Usopp. "We battled God in the sky. After you do that, nothing surprises you anymore."

Colby's eyes grew huge. "You fought God? That's incredible! What happened?"

Usopp grinned. "Well Colby, let me tell you a tale of Captain Usopp's heroic-"

There came a groan from the bed.

"Sshh!" I ordered the rest of the visitors. "Let's see if he's coming around yet."

"N-Nami?' Luffy mumbled, frowning in his sleep.

"We're here, Luffy," I said excitedly.

"We're all here Luffy. It's okay. You can open your eyes now," said Ace.

"A-Ace," Luffy mumbled. "D-Dad." Then with another groan, he opened his eyes.

* * *

Luffy's POV

_I've been in this cloud of darkness for a long time now. The cold went away a while ago. Or maybe I got used to it. But it's still so lonely in here. It feels like I'm drowning in my own loneliness. Or maybe I really am drowning in an ocean of darkness._

"_**How long has he…"**_

_My eyes darted around for the source of the voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I demanded. "Please…it's so lonely here."_

"_**Five days," **__came another voice._

"_**Luffy, you idiot. You're lucky you're already half dead. It's saved you from a scolding," **__said the first voice. He sounded very familiar. Kind of like my grandpa._

"_**We battled God in the sky. After you do that, nothing surprises you anymore,"**__ came a third voice. I was getting better at this. That voice sounded like Usopp. Maybe I really am going crazy. I'm all alone in here. I have been from the moment I woke up in the darkness. And now I'm hearing voices._

"_**You fought God? That's incredible! What happened?" **__came yet another voice. I can't take this anymore. Please, make the voices stop. I'll loose what little sanity I have left. _

"_**Sshh! Let's see if he's coming around yet," **__said yet another voice. That's it. I have to make these voices go away or I am going to snap completely. _

"_Nami?" I tried. That last voice was definitely Nami's._

"_**We're here Luffy," **__the voice responded. Well I didn't expect that to happen. But maybe, just maybe, these really are my friend's voices. Maybe I'm not just hearing things. And maybe I can finally escape the darkness._

"_**We're here Luffy. It's okay. You can open your eyes now," **__said another voice, Ace this time. _

"_Ace?"_

_So all I have to do is open my eyes? But, my eyes are already open._

"_**You've lost hope Luffy," **__said yet another voice._

"_Dad?" I said, now very confused._

"_**You've lost your belief in life, Luffy. Believe in the power of your life, and you will be able to escape the darkness," **__said my dad._

_I think I get it now. I'd given up on myself. I was being stupid. If I want to become the Pirate King, the first thing I need is to believe that I will become the Pirate King. And I can't do that when I'm trapped in here._

_That was when a pinprick of light pierced through the endless sky of black. It felt deliciously pleasant on my face. I watched in wonder as the pinprick grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until finally, I was back in the light, staring up at the faces of my crew, Ace, and Grandpa._

* * *

Still Luffy's POV

"What's everyone staring at?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"You idiot. You almost died! Do you have any idea how worried we've been?" said Nami. Then, without warning, every single one of them started crying.

"What's going on? Where are we? Why are Grandpa and Ace here? And why's everybody crying!" I demanded. That probably wasn't a good idea. I could feel my body growing numb.

"Calm down, Luffy," said a new guy who I didn't know. "You're going into shock again."

I didn't know what that meant, but it sounded like I might have to go back into the darkness. So I took three deep breaths, the feeling in my limbs returning with each breath.

"Who are you?" I asked the new guy.

"Luffy, this is Percy. He's the doctor who saved your life," said Nami.

"Really? Thanks," I said. "Where's my hat?"

A hand came out of nowhere and put my hat on my head. "Here you go Luffy," said another voice.

"Sanji!" everyone cried.

Nami hugged him, then hit him over the head. "You idiot! Since when was 'getting captured by the marines' a good plan?"

"It made more sense in my head," Sanji muttered sheepishly, rubbing his head.

I tried to get up, but a combination of a brief moment of blinding pain, and four pairs of hands stopped me.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," said Percy. "You're not done healing yet. You have to stay here for at least another two months."

"Two months!" I exclaimed.

"Luffy, remember," said Robin as the numbness started to spread across my chest again. "Deep breaths."

I took another eight deep breaths and the numbness receded. "Thanks, Robin," I said. Then I noticed another three people that I hadn't seen before.

"Grandpa? Colby? Helmeppo? What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came to make sure you're alright," said Colby.

"Of course we did!" said Grandpa. "You are my grandson after all. You were unfairly jumped by the marines. That's more than enough reason for me to hunt you down. If we were the ones looking for you, then none of the other marine branches can come and finish you off."

"Alright everyone, that's enough. If you do anything to overwhelm Luffy, he could go into shock again. His lung has re-inflated itself, so I can take him off the drain. Let's give him some time to rest and heal the rest of him," said Percy, standing up. The others followed his lead.

"Wait!" I said. "Don't go. Please…" I don't want to be alone again.

Zoro smiled. "We weren't planning on going anywhere," he said, taking the chair next to my bed.

"I-I wanted to thank you. All of you," I said, keeping my eyes fixed on the foot of my bed. "For a long time, I was stuck in an ocean of darkness. I couldn't move a muscle. It felt like I was drowning in the darkness. It was-it was so cold…and lonely in there. I had given up hope of ever seeing the sun again. So…thanks. Thanks for bringing me out of the darkness."

They all looked like they were about to cry again. Then, one by one, they each put a hand on top of mine.

"It's okay now Luffy. Remember, you're never alone. You've got your crew with you," said Ace. He grinned. "And it's a pretty damn good one!"

I smiled. "You guys are awesome!"

Then I frowned. Something was missing. Oh yeah. Food. "I'm starving! Where's my breakfast?" I demanded to Sanji.

"Oh no you don't," said Percy. "You'll be living off the feeding tube until I'm satisfied that your body can handle real food. Which is at least two weeks."

Everything went cold. I could feel the numbness spreading rapidly through my body. But that wasn't important right now.

"Two weeks? TWO WEEKS!" I wailed.

"Oh crap, he's going into shock. Everyone get out! Chopper and Ace, stay with me, we have to get…"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. I had already drifted off. But this time, the darkness was replaced by the world of dreams.

I liked the world of dreams better.

* * *

**Nami: Wow, that was unnecessarily long.**

**Zoro: Remind me why we have to do this?**

**Nami: Because you forced the author into hiding.**

**Zoro: It's her own damn fault.**

**Nami: IT'S STILL YOUR FAULT THAT WE'RE HERE INSTEAD OF HER! YOU GOT THAT?**

**Robin: She'll return when the time comes. In the mean time…**

**Chopper: Until next time!**


	7. The Redbeard Pirates

**Willoffire123: And we're back!**

**Zoro: We didn't go anywhere.**

**Sanji: We've been watching you from your computer this whole time.**

**Willoffire123: You're creepy.**

**Luffy: No they aren't! They're my crew!**

**Willoffire123: My friends think that you're the creepiest one of them all, Luffy.**

**Luffy: WHAT!**

**Willoffire123: They're obviously wrong though. It's Sanji who's the creepy one.**

**Sanji: Hey-**

**Willoffire123: Zip it Curly Brows! On with the chapter!**

**Zoro: Before we do that. Willoffire123 doesn't own One Piece.**

**Willoffire123: I feel like I've been forgetting to do that.**

**Willoffire123: That reminds me. ZORO YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!**

**Luffy: Um, on with the chapter. Hey Zoro! Don't kill the author! You'll jeopardize our existences.**

**Willoffire123: GET OFF ME MOSSHEAD! JUST START THE MOTHER #$&^$#^$(! CHAPTER ALREADY!**

* * *

Zoro's POV

"I'm bored," said Usopp. "Isn't there anything to do on this island? I mean, don't get me wrong. It's an incredible island, but there's nothing to do here," he whined.

"Zip it Usopp. You'll wake up Luffy," I said. "And you know you'll just end up hiding while me and Sanji do all the fighting."

He's right though. We've been on this island for a month and a half now, and I'm bored as hell. The only bright side was that Luffy seemed to be slowly getting better. Percy said that Luffy would need at least another two weeks of rest before he can leave. We've been taking turns staying with Luffy at his insistence. I'm sure he'd normally never demand that at least one of us stay with him until he fell asleep. But he was badly hurt, and the painkillers and other drugs were making him act strangely.

"Come on. We have to meet Chopper, Sanji and Franky downstairs. It's their turn to watch Luffy," said Usopp, taking a swig out of the mugs of booze Sanji had bought us out of pity.

I took a swig from my mug and stood up. "Yeah, let's go."

I took another look at Luffy, sleeping peacefully in his bed. "Get up again soon luffy. Your crew needs you."

With a dull 'thud!' Usopp collapsed onto the floor. I knelt over him in panic. "Usopp! What's wrong? Hang in-"

That was when I felt it as well. My vision was blurring. As I fought to stay conscious, four big, cloaked figures climbed through the window. One of them ripped the pulse trackers and the IV drip off Luffy and flung him over his shoulder.

"Hope you enjoyed the drinks, boys," one of them said, fingering a small vial of pink liquid.

"Why you little-" I started. One of them hit me over the head. "Why? Why would you put sleep syrup in our drinks?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" the third one said. My vision faded to black and I felt one of them sling me over his shoulder. "For money, Roranora Zoro."

With that, I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sanji's POV

"Come on. Let's go upstairs. Zoro and Usopp must have fallen asleep or something," said Franky.

I looked up. "Huh? Oh, okay."

The three of us stood up and made our way up to Luffy's room. When we got there, we received the shock of a lifetime.

I froze. The room was completely empty; the table where we played cards, shattered.

"Chopper," I started. "Go find the girls. Franky, get the ship ready."

Chopper and Franky nodded.

"What are we going to do?" asked Chopper.

"Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp have gone missing," I said. "By the looks of the smashed table, I'd say they aren't marines. Which means either bounty hunters, or other pirates took them. I don't know why they captured Usopp, but both Zoro and Luffy have pretty high bounties on their heads. We have to hunt them down before the guys are turned in to the marines."

We ran out of the hospital and split.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Franky as I started running in the opposite direction as him.

"You get the ship. I'm going to go look for clues," I shouted back over my shoulder.

I ran down the street. "After all we went through to keep Luffy alive," I said through gritted teeth. "Is this the end?"

I froze, then backed up to the wall of a restaurant. A cluster of wanted posters were posted on the wall. Luffy's was there. So was Zoro's. But Luffy's bounty had tripled, and Zoro's had doubled. But that wasn't why I had stopped.

The rest of us had bounties too.

* * *

Zoro's POV

The smell of sea breeze and gunpowder woke me up.

I didn't like what I saw.

We were tied to the mast of a ship. Enemy pirates surrounded us completely. One of their ugly faces became level with mine.

"Hey! Roranora Zoro's awake!" he shouted to the rest of the crew.

I inspected my bonds. I was tied with some sturdy rope that I could probably break easily, but my mind felt foggy. The side effects of the sleep syrup hadn't worn off yet. I couldn't break through the rope when I wasn't at full strength. Then there were Luffy and Usopp to think about. Usopp had been tied next to me. Luffy was bound to the opposite wall, his feet tied together as well. In his current state, he'd have trouble ripping through paper, let alone his ropes.

"Are you sure he can't escape?" came a voice out of my line of vision.

The one who was level with my face straightened. "Yes. The side effects of the sleep syrup won't wear off for at least another hour. He's not going anywhere. Besides," the guy smirked, striding over to where Luffy was chained. He grabbed a chunk of Luffy's hair and slammed his head against the wall. "His captain's still here. And with a half-dead captain like this one," he ripped the bandages off of Luffy's exposed stomach, causing Luffy to groan in pain in his sleep. "None of them are going anywhere," the man said maliciously.

Luffy was still asleep. But I could see the pink flush creeping back into his cheeks. That meant that his fever had returned. This is really bad. How the hell are we going to get off this ship?

"Where are we going?" demanded Usopp, having woken up.

"Marine Headquarters," said another one. "Where else would we be going? Nobody else has the reward money for turning you in."

He took out three sheets of paper that looked like wanted posters. "Sogeking- 30 million berri, Roranora Zoro- 120 million berri, Strawhat Luffy, 300 million berri," he read, showing us the bounty posters.

"Looks like they went up," I said to myself.

"Wait a second! I have a bounty?" said Usopp. "That's so cool!" his face grew pale. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WANT TO BE TURNED IN! I DON'T WANT TO BE EXECUTED! I STILL HAVE STUFF I NEED TO DO!"

"Leave them there," said the leader. If I remembered correctly, this crew was called the Redbeard Pirates, lead by their captain, Redbeard. "But just in case, 2 men guard Zoro and Sogeking. And I want five men on Strawhat Luffy," he ordered.

With that, the rest of them left.

"Now then," said one of the two Redbeard had set on us. "Where is the rest of your crew?"

"The moon," I said simply. The interrogator punched me hard in the gut. The punch knocked the wind out of me but I was determined to show no weakness.

"Don't play dumb with me," he snarled. "Where's the rest of the Strawhat Pirates?"

"I already told you where they are," I said, yawning. "If you don't believe me, then that's your fault."

"He doesn't know," said the other one. "The sleep syrup distorts the mind until it wears off. We can force it out of them later." He gave me an evil smirk. "In the mean time, I'm sure your captain knows where they are. We didn't give him the drug."

"Don't touch him," I growled.

Ignoring me, Luffy's guards turned on him. "Wake up boy!" one of them ordered, punching him in the gut. When he drew back his fist, it was covered in blood.

"Didn't you hear Zoro the first time?" snarled Usopp. "Don't touch him!"

"Then maybe you two can tell us where the rest of your crew is?" shot one of Luffy's guards. "If you don't, we're gonna have to wake up Strawhat Luffy here, by any means necessary."

"He can't tell you anything," said Usopp. "He's had a huge dose of morphine. Even if he does wake up, he won't be able to think straight. All you're doing is adding to the problem."

"C'mon guys," said another one of Luffy's guards. "The bounty on his head drops if we hand him in dead. It's like Sogeking said, no point in driving Strawhat farther into the grave."

The others mumbled in agreement.

"C'mon," said my interrogator. "These guys aren't going anywhere anytime soon. Let's go get some food."

They left, leaving us alone on deck.

"Luffy," Usopp said urgently. "Can you hear me?"

Silence. Then, Luffy took a deep, shuddering breath, and started coughing.

"Crap," I cursed. "He's hacking up blood again. Usopp, we need to figure out how to get out of here, _now_."

Usopp yawned. "Maybe later. Too tired right now…"

I stomped on his foot.

"OUCH! Okay! Okay! We'll save ourselves now. I have a flare star in my pocket. We can use it to broadcast our location to the others, if I can just reach it," he said squirming in his bonds.

At that moment, the shock of a cannonball hitting the ship sent tremors across the deck, forcing the entirety of Redbeard's crew out on deck.

"We're under attack! Somebody move the prisoners below deck. The rest of you, prepare for battle!" ordered Redbeard.

I twisted my head around for the source of the commotion. A pirate ship was sailing towards us, and fast. But it wasn't the Sunny. It was a new ship that I'd never seen before. But I'd recognize that symbol anywhere.

It was the symbol of the Red-Haired Pirates.

* * *

**Willoffire123: Dun dun duuunnnnn. What will happen next? Will Zoro and Usopp successfully break themselves out of capture along with their captain? Or will Shanks swoop in and save the day? Will Ace and Garp come back? Will Luffy even be alive by the end of this story?**

**Luffy: You really hate me, don't you?**

**Willoffire123: You misunderstand me Luffy. You, along with Zoro, are my favorite characters. That's WHY I torture you two the most out of everyone else.**

**Luffy: That doesn't make any sense.**

**Willoffire123: Since when does anything I say make sense?**

**Zoro: zzzzzzz...**

**Willoffire123: Anyway...review if you know what's good for you! Until next time!**


	8. The Great Escape

**Willoffire123: I feel like my head's gonna explode. Is that a bad sign?**

**Nami: Yes. You're going to die.**

**Willoffire123: …'thunk!'**

**Nami: Well the author's fainted. So I'll be running the show now. Willoffire123 doesn't own One Piece, Ace and Luffy are strictly forbidden to die, yada, yada. Oh, her head's not really gonna explode. I drugged her milk.**

**Usopp: That's the last time I ever drink milk again.**

**Zoro: On with the chapter…**

* * *

Zoro's POV

"Move it!" grunted the guard, prodding Usopp forward with the butt of his sword. Two of the two guards had chained Usopp and me together into a line. The third guard was trying to make Luffy move. He was failing miserably.

"Move, Strawhat," he growled. By some miracle, Luffy was standing. But just barely. He wobbled to the side before the guard jabbed him with what must have been a taser, sending visible electric shockwaves up and down Luffy's body.

Nothing happened.

"Heh, that won't work," Luffy panted, still struggling with every fiber of his body to stay upright.

That was when the guard snapped. "QUIT SCREWING AROUND!" he shouted, picking Luffy up and slamming him hard into the wall. He started pummeling every inch of Luffy's body that he could find.

"BOOM!" the guard collapsed, out cold.

"You must really be an idiot," said Usopp, his slingshot raised. "When we say 'Don't touch Luffy' we mean 'Don't touch Luffy'"

Usopp tugged at my bonds and they came undone.

"Th-thanks, Usopp," Luffy choked before going into another coughing fit.

"Don't push yourself Luffy," said Usopp gently, offering his shoulder to support the unsteady boy. "I can't tell if that's fresh blood or not, but we're gonna get you out of here now, okay? Just lean on me."

"I can w-walk," Luffy protested weakly, seconds later collapsing onto his knees.

"My point exactly," said Usopp, picking up Luffy and putting the captain on his back.

"Now then," I said menacingly, rubbing my now free wrists while glaring at the two remaining, trembling guards. "Which one of you wants to tell me where my swords are?"

* * *

MEANWHILE, UP ON DECK

Shanks' POV

"Boss, I can handle these guys on my own," said Benn, unsheathing his sword.

"Hold on a second Benn," I said, holding up my hand. "I know you're bored, but so are the rest of us. Let's get in, raid the ship, and get back out again."

"Boss, the enemy captain keeps shouting about guarding some prisoners," said my first mate, Lucky Roo, taking a huge bite out of his meat.

"Fine. Benn, lead the attack. Lucky , you and I will go rescue the prisoners. Let's move out guys!" I called to the rest of my crew.

"YAH!" they shouted with glee, charging the enemy boat. I couldn't blame them. We haven't had anything to do for nearly two weeks now, and we were all bored as hell.

Lucky and I snuck our way past the battle unfolding itself on deck and found our target. With one quick fire of his pistol, Lucky had nailed the man to the wall by the scruff of his neck.

I approached the struggling man. "I'll only ask you this once," I said menacingly. "Where are the prisoners?"

Our captive's eyes were sliding in and out of focus.

"Boss, your Haki," Lucky warned. He was right, my impatience was getting the better of me. I calmed down and the man's eyes slid back into focus.

"Now then," I said. "You were going to tell us where the prisoners are."

"Downstairs, eighth door on the left. P-please don't hurt me," he squeaked.

I smiled. "Of course not." Then I smacked him with the butt of my sword, rendering him unconscious.

We made our way downstairs, following his directions.

"I can see people up ahead," I told Lucky. "Get ready."

When we were closer, the people were thrown into relief. Three men lay unconscious on the ground. Another two men were talking to each other, looking left and right. I could see that one of them was carrying someone on his back.

"Heh, looks like these prisoners didn't need our help after all Boss," said Lucky. The two prisoners whipped around, one of them pulling out a sword.

"Come closer so I can see your faces before I decide to cut both of you into pieces," the prisoner threatened.

"Do you really think that they're more guards?" asked the second one, adjusting the passenger on his back.

"Yasopp! What are you doing down here?" demanded Lucky. "You're supposed to be part of the raid."

The second one took a step closer and we saw his face clearly for the first time. This man clearly wasn't our sharpshooter Yasopp. He was much younger, but the resemblance was uncanny.

"How do you know my father's name?" demanded the boy.

"Well I'll be damned," said Lucky. "You're Yasopp's kid, aren't you?"

He nodded. "My name's Usopp."

"Are you two a part of the Red Haired Pirates?" demanded the other man, his sword still raised.

"Zoro, it's okay," said Usopp. "If these guys know my dad, then they won't attack us."

"It all makes sense now," said Lucky. "These two are the prisoners we're looking for Boss. Sharpshooter Sogeking, worth 30,000,000 berri, and Pirate Hunter Roranora Zoro, worth 120,000,000 berri. These pirates must have been taking them to the marines."

I scowled. "Pirates turning into Bounty Hunters? I understand desperation, but that's disgusting."

At the sound of my voice, the person on Usopp's back started to stir. "Sh-shanks?"

I froze. I knew that voice. But I hadn't expected to hear it again for a long time.

Lucky gaped at the boy on Usopp's back. "Is that you Luffy?"

The boy raised his head. Yes, it was definitely him. Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Strawhat Pirates, and our old friend from Fushina village. But something was very, very wrong.

"Sh-shanks, L-lucky, wh-what-" he started, then broke into a fit of coughing.

"Crap, not again," Usopp cursed. "C'mon Luffy, stay with me."

"What happened?" I asked at once, kneeling down to get a closer look at my old friend. I could see that the back of Usopp's shirt was soaked with blood, Luffy's blood. A small pool of the stuff had formed at Usopp's feet. Luffy's face was whiter than a sheet, despite the pink flush. His eyes, now barely open, were much too bright. Yes, something was very wrong.

"It's a long story," said Zoro.

"Let's just say that we need to get him out of here _now_," said Usopp. "We'll explain later."

I turned. "Follow me," I said. I grinned at Zoro and Usopp. "Don't worry, we'll get your captain out of here in no time," I reassured the two men.

When we arrived back out on deck, the enemy pirates all lay unconscious on the ground.

"We got the loot Boss," said Benn.

I nodded. "Good. There's been a slight change of plans. The prisoners are coming with us."

Benn raised an eyebrow, but didn't question my orders.

"I'll take the prisoners Boss," said Yasopp.

I nodded, then grinned. "Sure. I have a surprise for you Yasopp."

"Dad?" said Usopp.

I smiled as the two embraced each other for the first time in ten years.

"I'd hate to break up the family reunion," said Zoro, now carrying Luffy on his back. "But can we get out of here?"

"Yes of course," I said. "Benn's our ship doctor. He will treat your injuries."

Benn strode over to Zoro and Luffy. "I'll take the guy on your back," he said gently. "Don't worry, he's in good hands."

Zoro stiffened, then gave in, allowing Luffy to slide off his back.

The rest of the crew froze, staring at Luffy in shock.

"LUFFY!" they all shouted. I kicked myself for forgetting they hadn't seen Luffy yet.

Luffy groaned. "B-Benn. Wh-wh-"

"Sshh, it's okay Luffy. We're going to get you out of here now," Benn soothed, scooping the boy up into his arms. "I'll ask for explanations later. Previous wounds have opened up and gotten infected. The infection's given him a high fever. I'll take him onto the ship. Usopp and Roranora Zoro can come with me."

The enemy captain stirred. "If I can't turn in Strawhat Luffy and his crew, then nobody can," he said, pressing the button on a remote control clutched in his trembling hands. Nothing happened. Then both Zoro and Usopp collapsed.

I knelt next to Zoro. "What is it? What did he do to you?" I asked urgently after Lucky had put the man out of his misery, sending a bullet through his skull.

"A-Ankle cuff," Zoro panted. My eyes trailed down to his ankles. Sure enough, a small, silver bracelet, decorated with a large sea stone gem, was hooked onto his leg. Three capsules of purple liquid were nestled into the bracelet, the contents of the liquid draining into Zoro's leg.

"We have to get these cuffs off them," Benn said urgently. "That's a lethal poison in there."

"It's too late," said Yasopp, slamming his fist into the deck near his son.

I scooped up Zoro and put him on my back. "Get them on the ship men. Benn, you can find an antidote right?"

"Of course," said Benn. And we rushed the three pirates onto our own ship.

* * *

Nami's POV

"**There's a ship coming off the starboard bow!" **Robin called from the crow's nest.

"What does the flag look like?" I shouted up at her.

"**A skull with a red stripe over two crossed swords,"** said Robin. **"It would appear to be the Red Haired Pirates."**

"I've heard that those guys are friendly if they share the same views as the people they meet," I told the rest of the crew. Or at least, the remainder of the crew. "What if we meet them under a flag of truce?"

The others immediately started preparing for a truce meeting.

"Wait a second!" I called. "Since when was my word the final decision?"

"W-well," stammered Chopper. "Luffy and Zoro are both missing."

"That makes you captain Nami," said Robin, climbing out of the crow's nest. "As you are the next most senior member of the crew after Zoro."

I gulped. "Then we'd better see what the Red Haired Pirates know. Because I don't think I like the idea of me being permanently in charge."

Once we had come close enough, I sent a call from our Den-Den Mushi to the Red Haired Pirates.

"Hello. This is Nami. We are the Strawhat Pirates. Our Captain, First Mate, and Sniper have gone missing. We are requesting a meeting with the Red Haired Pirates as to whether they have any information about our missing crewmates," I said. Silence. Then…

"_Come aboard, Strawhat Pirates. We've found your crew," _said the Den-Den Mushi.

"Will do," I said excitedly, placing the Den-Den Mushi back on its holder.

"Guys! They've found Luffy and the others! They said to come aboard!" I told Sanji, Chopper, Robin and Franky.

"Super!" said Franky. "I dropped the anchor. Ready when you are, Miss Captain." At that moment, walkways dropped from the Red Haired Pirate's ship onto ours and we climbed aboard.

When we reached the deck, a small entourage was waiting for us.

"Welcome aboard!" said a man with startlingly red hair. "We have found your friends. They aren't doing to well at the moment, so our ship's doctor's patching them up in the infirmary downstairs. You can go see them if you like, or you could ask us all the questions I can see miss red-head here is dying to ask me," he said, winking at me.

"Red-Haired Shanks," said Robin. "You're reputation proceeds you."

Red Haired Shanks did a mock bow. When he did, his cloak shifted slightly.

I placed a hand over my mouth in horror. "Wh-what happened to your arm?" I stammered, pointing at his left arm. Or at lest, what should have been his left arm. For all that remained of his arm was a small stump.

Shanks felt his stump. "This old thing? It's a long story. Hasn't Luffy told you how he got his hat?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. I might have heard it from him before."

The big man with the goggles chuckled. "That sounds just like Luffy to leave out an important detail of his life like that."

"What's one of the Four Emperors doing out here in the first half of the Grand Line?" asked Robin.

"Sightseeing," Shanks said vaguely. "It was pure luck that we raided the ship that Luffy, Roranora Zoro, and Usopp were being held prisoner on."

"That brings us to my question," said Sanji. "You act like you know Luffy, and you helped him and our other friends. Why?"

The big man and Shanks chuckled. "Luffy really didn't tell you anything, did he?" said the big man, taking a bite out of a leg of meat in his hand.

Sanji shook his head. So did Chopper, Robin and Franky. But I knew. I knew very little about it, but I still knew.

"Luffy's an old friend of ours," said Shanks. "I lost my arm ten years ago to a Sea King that nearly swallowed Luffy. I'm the reason he wanted to become a pirate, I'm the reason he has that hat, and I'm the reason why he has devil fruit powers."

"C'mon," said the big guy with the meat. "We can tell you the details of the story downstairs in the infirmary."

We followed the two older pirates down to the infirmary. The room was big and spacious. The only three occupied beds were over beside the windows. Also, the beds were occupied by our three missing crewmates.

"Luffy! Zoro! Usopp!" I cried.

"What happened to them?" demanded Sanji.

"The captain of the ship they were being held prisoner on installed those bracelets you see on there ankles," said Shanks, indicating a silver bracelet decorated with what looked like sea stone firmly secured on Usopp's ankle. Zoro and Luffy had identical bracelets. "When he pressed a button, the capsules on the bracelets were injected into their ankles. The capsules contained lethal poison."

I collapsed onto one of the vacant beds and rested my head in my hands. "After all this. After all we did to keep Luffy alive…"

"And now this happens," Sanji agreed, lighting a cigarette.

"Zoro, Usopp, you idiots, now we have to save you with Luffy," Franky chuckled weakly.

Chopper turned to the other man who I assumed was the ship's doctor. "I am our ship's doctor. Please, if there is anything I can do to help you in anyway possible, I would like to help."

The doctor smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Talking Reindeer."

Chopper looked like he was in the Seventh Heaven.

The doctor looked very confused. "What'd I say?"

"He's happy that you know he's a reindeer," I said, amused. "Most people say 'The deer talked!' or 'The raccoon dog talked!' when they first meet Chopper."

The doctor scratched his head. "Okay…"

Suddenly, the awkward silence was pierced by Zoro's screams.

"Everyone clear the way!" ordered the doctor, forcing us back from our writhing swordsman friend. Zoro was thrashing in bed, screaming as if his flesh was being ripped from his body. His hands were clawing desperately at his throat and his mouth had started to foam.

"Zoro's case is the most severe at the moment," said the doctor, slipping on a pair of gloves. "Watch me Chopper. This is a very delicate operation, but simple to learn."

"What's he doing?" I asked Shanks.

Shanks grimaced. "Benn's removing the poison from his body."

"I need all of you to hold him down," said the doctor, Benn. "This part of the operation won't be easy for him."

While we clamped down on Zoro's slightly subdued form, Benn stuck his gloved hand into a bowl of a simple solution.

"These gloves were made specially in the new world. You need to be wearing these to successfully do this," said Benn. He pulled his hand out of the solution and a bubble of solution attached itself to his hand.

"Hold him down tight," ordered Benn, approaching the bed. I pushed down on Zoro's shoulders even harder. I could see the pained expression on his face, which was directly below me, clearer than the others could. That in itself was enough to make me want to shut myself in my room and weep. The veins on his face were painfully prominent against his skin. His eyes had rolled back in his head and he had started to make choking noises.

"Chopper, the scalpel is on the table next to the bowl," said Benn. Chopper nodded and retrieved the little knife.

"I need you to make an incision right below his lungs," Benn ordered. Chopper did as he said, making a tiny slit on Zoro's bare chest with the scalpel. I watched the slit turn red.

"Okay, now hold him down as tight as you can everyone," Benn ordered. Then Benn placed one hand on Zoro's chest, holding him in place, and the other hand, the one with the solution bubble, right above the slit.

Zoro exploded with energy, struggling with all his might against us.

"Hold him down," said Benn, struggling to keep his hands on the thrashing swordsman's chest.

"Take it easy Mosshead," said Sanji, clamping his hands on Zoro's feet. "This'll all be over before you know it. Just bear with us for a little longer."

Benn placed the bubble against Zoro's chest again. His hand glowed blue for a second, then the bubble dissolved into Zoro's chest.

"Pour your chi into his body," Benn murmured, his eyes closed. "Find the poison. Concentrate your chi again, and extract!"

He pulled his hand up and the bubble streamed out of the slit on Zoro's chest. Only now, the bubble contained several blobs of purple liquid.

"I-is that the poison?" I stuttered, not believing my eyes.

Benn held up the bubble. "Yes. Boss?"

"Already on it," said Shanks, stirring a fresh batch of solution. "Here you go Benn."

Benn stuck his hand into the new solution. "We'll repeat this process until I'm satisfied," he said. "Is everyone ready?"

We all nodded.

"Hang in there Zoro," I said in his ear.

* * *

15 MINUTES LATER

Still Nami's POV

Benn straightened. "I've removed most of the poison from his body. That should put him out of any immediate danger."

We all collapsed in relief. Our peace was then shattered by Usopp's screams.

"Our work's nowhere near done yet," said Benn. "Chopper, you know what to do now. Take the extra pair of gloves on the table, Franky and Robin. Do the exact same thing I just did with Zoro."

Chopper nodded. "Right, c'mon guys."

"The rest of us will be working on Luffy. The poison can wait for a second. He's always had good resistance to poison in general. But he's lost way to much blood for comfort. Nami, Sanji, prep him for a blood transfusion. We have some type F in the cabinet over there," he said, indicating a cabinet above what must have been his desk.

Sanji hurried over to the cabinet while I wiped down Luffy's arms with a wet cloth. Gazing down at Luffy's flushed face and his pained expression, a feeling of exhaustion washed over me. Yes, our work is far from done. But maybe, if we play our cards right, everyone will come out of this alive.

If we don't, then I'm almost positive that we'll all die.

* * *

**Nami: How's the author doing?**

**Robin: She's just starting to wake.**

**Willoffire123: Ugggh…Nami…**

**Nami: What?  
Willoffire123: I'm going…to kill you.**

**Nami: I'd like to see you try.**

**Willoffire123: That's it…I'm writing you out of the story.**

**Nami: You wouldn't dare.**

**Willoffire123: Watch me.**

**Nami: (Whacks Willoffire123 over the head with a baseball bat) When she wakes up, none of this ever happened. Got it?**

**Robin: Okay.**

**Chopper: Until next time!**


	9. Showdown! Strawhats vs Zoro and Luffy?

**Willoffire123: I seem to have been asleep for a few days. Anyone know what day it is?**

**Nami: June 4****th**

**Willoffire123: Who're you?**

**Robin: You gave her amnesia.**

**Nami: Hehe, how do you NOT remember me? You've been tormenting us for the past eight chapters of this story.**

**Willoffire123: Nope, sorry. Doesn't ring a bell. Do you know who this girl is Robin?**

**Robin: Yes.**

**Willoffire123: Strange…thinking hurts my brain right now. Anyway! On with the chapter!**

* * *

Nami's POV

"So that's the whole story," I finished. Shanks sighed. In case anyone was wondering, all of us, including Shanks, Yasopp, and Lucky Roo, and excluding Chopper were back out on deck, discussing what to do next. I had just finished telling them everything that had happened since Marine Branch 33 attacked us. Benn and Chopper were below deck, coming up with an antidote to counter the poison.

Shanks sighed. "Luffy, what the hell have you done to deserve any of this?" he said, gazing out at the ocean.

"Sorry," Yasopp muttered to me. "Our Boss can be a bit spaced out sometimes. Especially when he's thinking about Luffy."

"About that,' said Sanji, puffing out a wisp of smoke. "You've never fully explained your relationship with Luffy."

"It's simple really," said Shanks, snapping out of his daydream. "We went on vacation in Fuschia Village for about a year. During that time, Luffy started following us around everywhere. He became fast friends with all of us. One of the main reasons why we didn't leave that village for so long is because we didn't want to leave Luffy all alone again."

Shanks re-shifted his gaze back out to sea. "One day, I was careless and left a special treasure that we had found out on the counter of the bar that we liked to hang out at. A group of mountain bandits came in, insulted us, and went away again. Luffy was mad at us for laughing it off, and he was mad that we laughed him off. As any typical seven-year-old child would do when mad, he grabbed onto the nearest thing he could find and, this being Luffy, he ate it. That thing was the treasure that we had found: the Devil Fruit known as the Gum-Gum Fruit."

"So that's how he got his powers," said Franky.

"Yeah. Luffy was like a son to me," said Shanks. He chuckled. "I know I might sound like a protective parent, but it's the truth."

At that moment, a crash sounded from below deck. Chopper threw the door open, his face, covered in soot, and came running straight at us.

I caught him before he could hit the wall. "Chopper! We heard a crash. What happened?" I asked the panicked reindeer.

"We found the antidote and just finished giving it to Usopp," Chopper gasped, panting for breath. "But while we were making another two batches, Z-Zoro, and Luffy. They…"

I froze. "Chopper," I said slowly. "What happened?"

Chopper's lip trembled. "Let's just say we're in trouble. Benn's downstairs, working as fast as he can. But it'll take another fifteen minutes each to make two more batches of the antidote. W-we need to stall them."

"Chopper, who's them?" Sanji demanded.

The door and a large portion of the wall surrounding it leading from the infirmary flew straight at us. Shanks scooped up Chopper just in the nick of time.

"Is everyone okay?" I called out. Seven calls of 'yes' told me not to worry about them too hard just yet. The dust cleared and we got a good look at the culprits of the flying door.

I clasped my hands over my mouth in shock, tears swimming in front of my eyes. "No…"

Franky clenched his fists. "What the hell…"

Chopper trembled. "I tried to tell you."

Robin stared in shock. "That's impossible."

But it wasn't. For there in what used to be the doorway stood Luffy and Zoro. They both looked as white and sickly as they had when we left them. But now something had changed. They both crouched into fighting stances, snarling at us as if we were their new prey. Zoro had managed to find two of his swords, both of which he had gripped in his hands, poised to slice through whatever got in his way.

"The eyes…" said Sanji, in as much shock as I felt staring at those two sets of eyes. His cigarette fell out of his half open mouth and hit the deck with a soft 'thud!'

"The eyes…" Yasopp echoed. "What the hell?"

* * *

Still Nami's POV

Their eye sockets were blank. They still managed to give off a wave of killing intent, but their eyes were completely blank.

"It's one of the effects of the poison," said Chopper, having regained his composure. "Luffy and Zoro aren't seeing us, their friends right now. They see their greatest fears or burdens. We have to immobilize them, knock them out, or keep them from destroying everything within a ten-mile radius. Whatever we do, we just need to buy Benn some time."

"Right," said Sanji. "Franky, you and I will take Zoro. Shanks, can I trust you with our captain?"

Shanks unsheathed his sword. "Of course. Robin, Nami, Chopper and I can handle Luffy. That leaves Sanji, Franky, Lucky, and Yasopp with Zoro. Whatever happens, don't hurt them," he ordered.

I clutched my new bow-staff, the weapon that Usopp had made for me. "Yeah," I chocked, swallowing my shock at seeing the two strongest people in our crew this way.

Luffy swayed sideways, clutching at his head. "Nami…" he moaned, his voice was warped so much that he didn't even sound like Luffy anymore. But maybe, if I talk to him…

"We're here, Luffy," I said, dodging a flying Sanji.

Luffy shook his head vigorously. "No," he moaned. "Stop it…"

"Luffy?" asked Chopper timidly.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" he shouted. "GUM-GUM GATLING GUN!"

"Here he comes," said Shanks. Luffy's fists flew at us at one hundred miles per hour. If it weren't for Shanks, his fist would have smashed straight into my skull. Shanks tackled me, knocking me out of the way.

"Thanks," I said, standing back up. Shanks tossed me a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

"It's a sedative. Robin, Chopper and I will distract him. While we do that, sneak up behind him and stick it in his neck, or anywhere you can reach," he ordered.

I nodded, gripping the syringe in my hand. "Right."

Chopper had switched to heavy-point, and had grabbed onto Luffy's arm.

Luffy froze. "Sabo?"

"Who's Sabo?" Robin asked Shanks much too loudly.

Luffy let out a low, feral growl. "You're not Sabo. What did you do to Sabo and Ace?"

Before Chopper had a chance to react, Luffy had flung his fist at Chopper, his stretching powers, gone.

Chopper flew backwards and crashed into the deck railing.

Luffy advanced. "What did you do to them? If you don't tell me right now, I'll break you in two," he snarled, raising his fist.

Seeing my golden opportunity, I pounced, driving the needle into Luffy's neck. His eyes fluttered and he turned slowly, revolving on the spot.

"Give them…give them…back," he said before his eyes closed and he collapsed into my arms.

I couldn't hold them back any longer, so I let my brimming tears fall thick and fast onto Luffy's bare chest. I pulled his unmoving body into a hug. "Luffy…"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Shanks, smiling at me.

"I'll take him now, Nami."

When I didn't move, he sighed. "The best thing that we can do for him right now is hand him over to Chopper, wouldn't you agree?'

I consented, allowing Shanks to scoop our captain up, under his arm, and watched him carry Luffy over to Chopper.

"Come on Nami," said Robin, nodding at the raging battle taking place on the other side of the deck. "Our work isn't done yet."

* * *

Sanji's POV

I flipped into the air, allowing Franky a chance to fire his missiles at Zoro.

"COUP DE BURST!" Franky shouted. But Zoro dodged them with ease, appearing in front of Franky seconds later.

"360 POUND CANNON!" he roared, sending Franky flying into the mast. I sent a kick straight at Zoro's head, but he blocked it with his swords, knocking off my balance, and sending me crashing into the opposite wall. I struggled to stand from the wreckage as Zoro walked slowly towards me.

I stood up. Zoro's blank eyes were trained on me, ready to cut me into pieces should I make any sudden movements.

"Take it easy Zoro," I said calmly. "Nobody's going to hurt you."

I took a step forward. Instantly, Zoro crouched down, snarling at me like a feral animal.

"I'm serious," I said, taking another step forward. "We want to help you. But in order for us to do that, I need you to put down your weapons."

Zoro growled at me, poised to leap.

"It's okay now Zoro," said Nami. Having finished their battle with Luffy; Shanks, Robin, and Nami were approaching Zoro very cautiously. Nami took another step forward. "We can make you feel better. But only if you let us."

"Kuina?" Zoro asked in his new, warped voice, nearly dropping his swords in shock.

"Kuina? Who's Kuina?" Yasopp asked Lucky under his breath. Zoro's ears twitched.

I froze. *Oh crap.*

Nami made a bold move and put her hand on Zoro's arm. "Zoro, please. Let us help you."

For a moment, it looked like Nami had gotten through to him. Then, Zoro recoiled from her touch as fast as a viper. He clutched his head and howled in agony.

"STOP IT!" he howled. Seeing my golden opportunity, I stuck my syringe into Zoro's neck. Zoro's eyelids fluttered and he swayed on the spot. He turned slightly so that I was in his line of vision. "Kuina…no…please, not…her" then he fell into my outstretched arms.

"I've got you, Zoro," I murmured. "It's okay now. It's all over. You can let her go."

"Sanji?" asked Nami, kneeling down next to me as I lay Zoro flat on the deck. "Do you know who Kuina is?"

I did know. Zoro had told me the story once, but only after lots of begging. That story was Zoro's, and Zoro's alone to tell.

"It's a long story," I said at last. "Come on, let's get these two down to the infirmary. Benn should have the antidote by now. After that, it's up to these two to pull through."

* * *

Usopp's POV

_Burning buildings, people screaming, my mom being swallowed up by the earth. These visions played over and over and over again, as if I was stuck in a time loop. Then the visions were erased, only to be replaced by a blank room._

_**You're being let off the hook, Usopp, **__said a voice from out of nowhere. __**But remember this, you may have escaped the pits of hell today, but your friends might not be so lucky.**_

_**Wait! **__I called desperately to the invisible person. __**What do you mean? Where are my friends? What did you do to them? Why did I see my mom?**_

_I got no reply. I felt the sensation of soaring through the sky, then I woke up in cold sweat._

"Well it looks like you're awake," said my dad.

"Y-yeah," I said, pushing myself up in bed. Now I remember, Luffy, Zoro and I were held prisoner. We must be in the Red Haired Pirates Ship infirmary right now.

"Where are my friends?"

My dad nodded at the bed next to me. Zoro lay in the bed, struggling against invisible weights pressing down on his body. His face, white as a sheet, was drenched in sweat. In the next bed over was Luffy, looking like he was in just as much pain as Zoro, and also white as a sheet. Oxygen masks fed air into both restless bodies.

*_You may have escaped the pits of hell today, but your friends might not be so lucky*_

"Dad, isn't there anything we can do to help them?" I demanded, trying to swing my legs over the side of my bed. Two things stopped me. 1) I instantly felt lightheaded and my arms felt as if they weighed a hundred pounds. 2) My dad pushed me back into bed.

"Take it easy Usopp. The antidote to the poison hasn't finished working it's magic on you yet. Benn just gave both of them the antidote. Now it's up to them to survive," said my dad.

I tried to protest, then stopped. He had a point. "Fine," I said, lying back against my propped up pillows; and so we waited.

MEANWHILE, IN THE MIND OF RORONORA ZORO

* * *

Zoro's POV

_I opened my eyes to absolute darkness. __**Where am I? **__I demanded._

_**Greetings Roronora Zoro. **__Said a voice from somewhere above me._

_**Welcome to living hell. **__Said another voice. My world of darkness dissolved. When the world around me re-appeared, I could feel my windpipe caving in on itself. A thick rope formed a noose around my neck. My hands were chained to enormous, heavy weights at the bottom of the glass tank I was in. A strong-smelling, bubbling, green liquid hissed menacingly below me. _

_**Let's see how well the famous, Pirate Hunter Zoro can handle the torturous pits of hell. **__Cackled the second voice. The level of liquid started to rise, sending steam off my arm shackles. The liquid looked like acid, which meant that I was in some serious trouble if that stuff touched me. With great effort, I lifted up my arms to try and slip myself out of my noose. The rising acid level stopped, then shot straight up to the top, engulfing me completely in the stuff._

_I opened my mouth in a silent scream. Pain burning at every inch of skin on my body was cleaving itself into my flesh, tearing it from my body._

_When I felt like I really was facing the end, the tank of acid dissolved back into darkness. _

_**You have some friends with you Zoro, **__said a new voice. But I knew that voice. I knew it very well. _

_**Kuina?**__ I asked, relieved that my voice, along with the rest of me, though dry, burned and raspy, was still there. Sure enough, Kuina was walking towards me in the darkness. She smiled. __**Ready for your 2002 loss in a row? **__She challenged, drawing her sword. _

_I grinned. Then, my grin morphed into a look of horror as two gargoyle-like creatures leapt on her, stabbing every inch of her body._

_**Don't touch her, **__I snarled. But when I tried to move and help her, my body wouldn't move. Her struggling was slowing down with every stab._

_**STOP IT!**__ I cried desperately. I'm loosing her again and I can't do anything to stop it._

_She stopped moving altogether. My legs, somehow having regained the ability to move, collapsed underneath me._

_**It would seem that we are being pushed out, **__said the first voice. _

_**Pity, we didn't have a chance to finish, **__said the second voice._

_**Before we are pushed out for good, Roronora Zoro, hear this. Today you have only seen a small portion of hell. Stay true to your beliefs and your friends, and maybe you won't have to go through the rest of it, **__said the first voice. Then the voices stopped speaking all together. The darkness dissolved into a long tunnel. I felt a tugging sensation in my gut, and I started floating towards the exit. The only problem were the weights, still attached to my ankles, slowing me down. As I struggled, the voices hissed in my ear, urging me to turn back to hell._

_**I've got you Zoro, **__said a new voice. But this one was different from my tormentors and Kuina. This one sounded like Sanji. __**It's okay now. It's all over. You can let her go.**_

_Then, my shackles dissolved into foam. The tunnel opened and I had to close my eyes against the bright light. When I opened them again, a wooden ceiling was staring back at me._

* * *

Still Zoro's POV

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Usopp joked from the bed next to mine. I shifted my head slightly to my right. Yup, Luffy was still on the bed next to mine. He also was just waking up.

"What happened? Where's my breakfast?" he moaned.

"I see you three are feeling better," said the swordsman guy from before.

"Benn, what happened?" demanded Luffy. "Why are we here? Where are our friends? Why do I have this thing on my face?"

"Luffy, you need to stop talking. Talking requires breath. That's breath that you don't have. That's what the oxygen masks are for," said Benn sternly.

I realized that I had one on too. I suppose that was to help lift the enormous pressure I felt in my chest.

"Now then," said Benn, walking over to the door and out of my line of vision. "You're friends have been dying to see you." I heard the sound of creaking doors, then more footsteps. If I lifted my head slightly, I could see my friends; Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and Franky. I stared hungrily at their relieved faces, eager to take this all in, whether it was real, or another image conjured up by the spirits of hell.

I decided to break the silence. "Hey."

* * *

Sanji's POV

After Benn had treated our wounds, he told us that we were allowed to see Luffy and Zoro.

"Don't let them do a lot of talking," Benn warned. "Usopp should be fine. But the antidote hasn't finished setting yet in Luffy and Zoro. They need their rest, but they also need their friends. Just talk to them," he ordered. We all nodded, anxious to see our friends. Benn went inside. I could hear three, separate, hoarse voices conversing with him. Benn opened the door again, and we entered the room.

The five of us stood in a semi-circle for a few seconds, staring at the three occupied beds. We stared at each other in silence for a while.

"Hey," said Zoro casually, as if we were meeting for lunch or something. Without warning, Nami tackled him in a hug.

"Nami…can't…b-breath," Zoro choked. Fortunately for Zoro, Robin pulled Nami off him.

"Hey luffy," I said, causing the Straw Hat captain to start.

"Yeah?" he said. Zoro and Luffy both had oxygen masks strapped across their faces, I could see that our time was limited.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?" I asked, sitting down in a chair next to his bed while the others crowded around Zoro and Usopp.

Luffy took a deep breath. "I don't really know. I was unconscious for most of it. One minute, I'm dreaming about penguins not giving me their food, the next minute, I'm being woken up by blinding pain. When I woke up…" Luffy gripped the edges of his bed sheets, causing his hands to shake. I put my hand on his trembling ones.

"Easy Luffy, it's all over now. Your hands are shaking, do you want me to go get Benn or Chopper?" I asked.

"No. I'm fine," said Luffy. He took a shaky breath. "When I woke up, I saw Zoro and Usopp tied to a mast. There were people standing around them, beating them up, while they couldn't fight back. I tried to go and help them, but my body wouldn't move."

Luffy clutched onto his sheets so tightly that his white knuckles turned even whiter. "I never want to feel that helpless again."

"None of it was your fault-" I started.

"I don't care if it was my fault or not. I won't allow myself to sit by and allow that to happen to my crew ever again," Luffy declared.

I sighed, then grinned. "I know you won't. But you have to heal first."

Luffy gave me a weak smile. "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea."

I pushed him back down against his pillow. "Get some rest Luffy. You're going to need it."

After Luffy had fallen asleep, the others went to talk to Usopp. I took the chair next to Zoro's bed.

"Hey Curly-Brows," he said casually.

"Let's cut to the chase. Mind telling me what you saw?" I said.

Zoro sighed. "I'm tired. Can't it wait?"

"No," I said flatly. "Zoro you should have heard yourself screaming. When you and the others where hallucinating from that poison, we…"

Zoro raised an eyebrow, both eyes still fixed on the celling. "You what?"

"We were all convinced that you three were dying," I said softly. "And that this time you might not make it."

Zoro took a deep, shaky breath. "We were tortured in hell itself," he said in a low voice. "After a while, the voices said that they were being pushed out. Everything disappeared, being replaced with a long tunnel. I had shackles on my feet that were tied to weights slowing me down. Then out of nowhere, I heard your voice, and they disappeared."

I rubbed my head, embarrassed. *That must have been when I caught him after jabbing the syringe in his neck.*

"But what happened before that?" I asked.

Zoro closed his eyes. "Sanji, there are some things in life that are worth forgetting."

A wave of pity washed over me. The poor guy, Luffy and Usopp too, went through hell, literally. And yet they're all still here. I'd be exhausted too, if it were me. But for some reason, judgment was cast on these three, who didn't do anything wrong.

I felt something burning-hot touch my arm. I looked down to see Zoro's hand gripping my arm.

"Suck it up Curly-Brows. That's what we're doing," he said, already half-asleep.

I smiled. "I intend to, Moss Head."

* * *

**Willoffire123: Yay! Chapter's over! It was nice and long this time to make up for the fact that I have to go on a two-month hiatus in two weeks. So no complaints about any updates! I'll update when I get back!**

**Nami: I hope not.**

**Willoffire123: Would somebody please tell me who this girl is and get her out of here?**

**Robin: That's Nami.**

**Willoffire123: I've never seen her before in my life. Robin, would you please get her out of here before I arrest her for trespassing?**

**Robin: Sure.**

**Nami: What are you doing Robin?**

**Robin: Sorry, the author's orders. (Throws Nami out the door)**

**Willoffire123: Thanks Robin. Don't worry, I'll let Nami back in once I feel that she's learnt her lesson.**

**Robin: It would appear that you don't have amnesia.**

**Willoffire123: Although that would be cool, no, no I don't. I just need to teach Nami that when she drugs the author, then knocks her out by hitting her over the head with a baseball bat, bad things will happen.**

**Robin:…**

**Willoffire123: Until next time folks! **


	10. Hiatus Note

**Well my loyal readers, it's that time. There's a sleep away camp for girls, in the valleys of…somewhere, which is cut off from the modern day world. This camp uses basically no electricity besides fuel for the ovens that cook food. No electronics allowed. Even if they were allowed, the surrounding mountains block any Wi-Fi signal that might be passing. I go to this camp every year. This year I will be going for two months. That means that I will not be able to update for two months. I'm very sorry that I won't be able to show you what happens in the Strawhats adventure next for such a long time, but I promise that once I return, Luffy, Zoro, Shanks, Percy and the rest of them will be back to give you a tale that you'll never forget. I will be brainstorming the old-fashioned way: with a piece of paper and a pencil.**

**And with that, I take my leave. Until next time!**

**-Willoffire123**


	11. Explanations

**Willoffire123: I'm baaaaaaaaaaacccccccccckkkkkk kk!**

**Zoro: Oh joy.**

**Willoffire123: Oh, you know you missed me. Anyway, I wrote this chapter up by hand at camp and sent it to my little brother to type up. BUT, he wouldn't type it up. Something about crappy handwriting.**

**Zoro: (squints at stack of papers) I can't read any of this.**

**Willoffire123: Can you read at all?**

**Zoro: YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!**

**Willoffire123: HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE!**

**Robin: Willoffire123 does not own One Piece.**

**Willoffire123: THANKS ROBIN! ZORO'S A LOT SCARIER THAN SANJI! ON WITH THE CHAPTER BEFORE HE KILLS ME!**

* * *

Luffy's POV

I was lying in bed, staring at the celling, and trying to deal with the icy pain running it's sharp nails down my chest, and with how incredibly hot it was in here, when I heard the sound of a door opening. I shifted the position of my head to see Shanks sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"Luffy, what happened to you?" he asked, being as blunt as ever.

"Stuff. It doesn't hurt," I lied. The truth was, after everything that had happened, I was too exhausted, physically and mentally, to care whether or not I was in pain anymore.

"Let me try that again," said Shanks. "What happened?"

Knowing that it was impossible to keep anything from Shanks, I tried to take a deep breath, failed, had a choking fit, drank the glass of water that Shanks shoved in my face, and started. At the very beginning of all of our bad luck was that one faithful day…

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Where's the exit to this death trap?" Zoro shouted. Nami hit him over the head._

"_Shut up and keep running! Do you want the marines to hear us? We may have been captured by them but I don't think that any of us really want to be executed right now."_

_Then, I heard the sound of an army of footfalls heading this way. Judging by the alarming volume of the footsteps, there were at least two hundred of them. I knew that if they caught up with us, then we'd be sorely outnumbered, overpowered, and captured._

"_Everyone keep moving straight," I ordered. "Nami, I can trust you to find the ship and bring it around to the back of this thing, right?" I asked._

_Nami nodded. "Yeah, but why? What are you going to do?"_

"_Figure out how to prevent these guys from following us," I answered her._

"_And how do you plan on doing that, Captain?" asked Robin._

_I skidded to a halt just as they leapt over a chasm to a walkway leading to our ship the Thousand Sunny, and grinned._

"_I dunno."_

_Before they could swing back over the chasm on Usopp's grappling hook, I had blocked the doorway with a thick, training matt that had been leaning against the wall of the hallway, and ran off._

"_Which way's the exit?" I groaned. True to my word, I had no idea what I was doing. My initial idea had been to lure the marines into one place at the front of the ship, then send them overboard so that I could get to the back of the ship and meet up with my crew._

"_But I don't know how to get to the front of the ship," I grumbled. Then, I heard singing._

"_**Come aboard, and bring along, **_

_**all your hopes and dreams.**_

_**Together we will find**_

_**the great thing that we're looking for:**_

_**One Piece."**_

_The voice sounded like a little girl, but it was comforting and reassuring, so I followed it down the hallway._

"_**Compass left behind,**_

_**it will only slow us down,**_

_**your heart will be your guide,**_

_**raise the sails!**_

_**and take the helm!"**_

_At this point, I was so curious to find out who this mysterious, singing girl was, that I broke into a run._

"_**That legendary place,**_

_**that the end of the map reveals,**_

_**it's only legendary,**_

'_**till someone proves it's real."**_

_I entered the room where I thought the singing was coming from. Instead of seeing the little girl whom I thought was singing, I was met with a sea stone net pinning me against the wall, and a massive army of marines and robotic inventions called Pacifistas with their weapons trained on me. The next thing I knew, my vision went black and I felt the sensation of my body being ripped to shreds. The pain was unlike anything I had ever felt before. Take me, or anyone else with Devil Fruit Powers falling into the sea. Now magnify that by one hundred. That's kind of like what I felt. In the midst of all the slashing and shooting, I heard a loud beeping noise. Something went boom, then I felt myself falling through the air. Then, everything went black again as I fell into the sea. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Marines flying through the air as the ship exploded, and the sea stained red. After that, I slipped into the world of darkness._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Still Luffy's POV

"Oh luffy," Shanks sighed.

"But I know what I need to do now," I said, also somehow managing to push myself into a sitting position, even though everything was spinning. "I was nearly torn apart, limb from limb, by those marines when something exploded. I don't know what, and I don't think that I want to know, but if I train more and get stronger, that won't happen again, and I can protect my crew more easily."

Shanks sighed, and grinned.

"I have no doubt that you will, Luffy."

He stood up and strode towards the door. He stopped and looked back at me one more time.

"I look forward to the day we face each other in the New World, Monkey D. Luffy."

Then he was gone. I sank back down into my bed, exhausted by this small form of excursion, the room spinning even more violently than before, and grinned.

"Me too, Red Haired Shanks," I said sleepily.

With that, while wrestling with the phantom pain and the living nightmares from my fever dancing above my head, I slipped into another dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Willoffire123: Tada! I'm back!**

**Luffy: But you already said that.**

**Willoffire123: …I did?**

**Zoro: Yes.**

**Willoffire123: Well I'm saying it again! Thanks for being so patient with me while I was away on vacation. I just started high school today and man does it SUCK to be back at school. So I decided to upload this to make myself feel better. **

**Zoro:…**

**Luffy:…**

**Willoffire123: Ah well, looks like they've fallen asleep. Until next time folks! **


	12. The Legend of the Star Girl

**Willoffire123: Hiya! Zoro and I are alone today because I wanted to get on with the chapter more quickly this time.**

**Zoro: And you couldn't have left me behind too?**

**Willoffire123: You're like my partner in crime by now. I couldn't LEAVE you. That's ridiculous!**

**Zoro: Whatever. Willoffire123 doesn't own One Piece.**

**Willoffire123: On with the chapter!**

* * *

Nami's POV

"Are you sure you don't want to stay any longer?" asked Percy. Percy had come to see the Red Haired Pirates and us off as we made our separate ways.

"No thanks," I said. "We really need to keep moving now that Luffy's healed, and the log pose has reset itself."

"I guess so," said Percy. He handed me a small pouch. "Here, it's a present. This is Darkness Powder. It's only made on Paradise Island. Through the stuff on the ground if you need a distraction so you can make a quick get-away. Knowing the lives you lead, this stuff could come in handy."

I grinned and slipped the pouch in my jean coat pocket. "Who am I to pass up free gifts? Thanks Percy!"

"Yeah, for everything," said Zoro, stopping on his way to the ship, a large barrel of water under his arm.

Percy frowned. "Zoro, are you feeling alright?"

"Thanks to you, yeah," said Zoro. "Why?"

Percy shook his head. "Never mind. Must have been my imagination."

Zoro turned and climbed aboard the ship.

"Hey Nami?" asked Percy.

I turned. "Yeah?"

"Keep an eye on Zoro and Luffy for me, will you?" he asked, eyeing Zoro wearily. "Usopp recovered quickly enough. Maybe that's because he was given the antidote earlier than the other two did, maybe it's because he has a greater resistance to the poison, I don't know. But Luffy and Zoro seem to be recovering slower than him."

I nodded. "Yeah! Zoro and Luffy will be fine. They're in good hands, I promise."

I didn't get it. Zoro looked perfectly fine to me. Okay, maybe his cheeks were a little pink, but he's still been cured right? And Luffy wasn't as energetic as he usually was, but he's been bed ridden for two and a half months now. Anyone would feel at least a little sluggish in his position...

Right?

"Oi! Nami! We need to get a move on!" called Luffy.

I hastily climbed the rope ladder before the ship had started to slip out of the port. *Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing.*

"Thanks for everything!" called Chopper, waving at Percy and all of our new friends that we had made on this island.

"Take care!" called Usopp.

"I hope we meet again someday!" I called, waving like mad. And just like that, they were gone. The island had slipped out of sight, and we had started towards our next adventure.

* * *

Still Nami's POV

"I know the book's in here somewhere," I muttered, flipping through book after book after book. "I remember reading about the legend just last week. If Percy's hunch is correct, this is the only possible explanation. It has to be!"

"Nami, my love!" called Sanji. "I have lunch ready for you!"

I shut the book in my hands. "Alright! I'm coming!"

I climbed back out on deck to find Franky and Usopp playing a game of blackjack.

"Oh, hey Nami!" said Usopp.

"Before you ask, Ace showed us how to play," said Franky.

"He was right! This game is addicting!" said Usopp, dealing out the cards once again.

I grinned. "Just wait until you start using real money! But anyway, aren't you guys coming to Lunch?"

"Yeah," said Usopp. "We just finished a game anyway."

We entered the kitchen. Sanji was busy fixing some sort of fancy arrangement on his plates, so we sat down. I saw Chopper, Robin, Franky, Usopp, and myself sitting at the table.

"Hey," I said slowly. "Where are the Demon Twins?"

"Now that you mention it…" said Usopp. "Usually, Luffy would be in here, and have already eaten all of Sanji's food by now."

"And Zoro's gone too," said Chopper worriedly.

I stood up, and sighed. "I guess it can't be helped then. Let's go look for the boys. Hopefully they're both in the same place."

We left the kitchen and spread out over the grass deck.

"LUFFY! ZORO!" called Usopp.

To my great surprise, I saw Luffy poke his head out from the observation deck.

"Hey guys!" he called down. I frowned. Something was wrong. Luffy's usually way more energetic than this.

"Are you coming to Lunch, Luffy?" I asked. "Surely you must be hungry by now."

I saw Luffy flinch and turn very pale. "I think I'll pass on lunch."

Sanji looked like he'd been slapped in the face. "Luffy? Passing up lunch? Now I've seen it all."

"Oi Luffy!" called Usopp. "Is Zoro up there with you?"

Luffy glanced behind him. "Yeah. I don't think he wants lunch either."

* * *

Sanji's POV

"This is ridiculous," I said. "Luffy! I'm coming up there!"

"I'll come with you," said Nami, a worried look on her face.

When I reached the top of the observation deck, Luffy was there to greet me.

"Yo! Sanji! Sorry about Lunch," he apologized, trying for his normal grin.

"Luffy? Are you okay?" asked Nami.

Luffy nodded, then he clutched his head as if it hurt him to nod.

"I-I'm o-okay," he panted. But he didn't look okay. His face was too flushed, his cheeks were as red as tomatoes, and his eyes were way too bright. He trembled so violently with the effort to stay on his feet that I had to put out an arm to steady him, my arm instantly becoming soaked in his sweat.

I put my hand on his forehead, and recoiled instantly from the burning heat.

Luffy staggered, and I caught him as his legs gave out from underneath him.

"I've got you, Luffy," I said. "I'm going to give you to Nami now. She's going to take you to Chopper. It's going to be okay."

"Wh-where is...who w-was...wh-what," he blabbered incoherently.

"Ssshhh Luffy," said Nami soothingly. "You haven't fully recovered from Redbeard's poison yet. Chopper can help you feel better."

"Then c-can I have my hat b-back?" he asked innocently, flopping against Nami's back, his strength gone. "Dandan said if I go d-d-downstairs, I get my hat back, right?" he asked again, shivering hard.

"O-of course you can have your hat back," Nami choked on a sob, struggling to adjust to Luffy's weight, and the scorching heat now searing into her back.

"Thanks Dandan," Luffy said weakly, finally drifting into unconsciousness.

"I'll come check on him in a minute," I told Nami as she started the climb down the ladder, Luffy on her back. "I'm going to find Zoro first. Will you stay with Luffy?"

Nami nodded. "Of course." And they disappeared out of sight.

* * *

I turned around to face the room. It wasn't too hard to find Zoro. The Moss Head was slumped in his favorite spot, apparently sleeping.

"Hey! Moss Head! Wake up. It's time for Lunch," I said, poking him with the tip of my shoe. He didn't wake up.

"Hey! I'm talking to you," I said, thoroughly annoyed at this point. I hit him over the head with my soup ladle. Instead of jumping up and throwing every insult he could think of at me, Zoro groaned, and his eyes fluttered open.

"What do you want, C-C-Curly B-Brows?" he stuttered, but his voice sounded a million miles away. I knelt down so that I was facing him. His overly bright eyes stared straight through me. His flushed face was beaded with sweat. The effort to stay awake was almost too much for him. I placed my hand on his forehead, he didn't seem to notice, and recoiled instantly as for the second time today, I burned my hand.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you're still sick?" I demanded.

"I'm fine," he said. He struggled for a few seconds before managing to stand up. "M' just really h-hot." He wobbled on his feet for a moment before slamming into the wall.

"Zoro!" I exclaimed, now very concerned for the one person who definitely didn't deserve my concern.

"S-S-Sanji," he stuttered, sliding down the wall, and curling up into the fetal position. "I-It's so c-c-cold up here. Wh-what's happening to me?" he pleaded.

I could see that Zoro was fighting every muscle in his body just to stay conscious, so I swallowed my shock, and gently scooped this new, frighteningly fragile Zoro into my arms.

"C'mon. We're gonna go see Chopper," I said. I didn't give him a chance to protest. Then again, he had slipped into a feverish daze, so he really didn't have much of an option in the first place.

"I've got you now," I said in his ear, if he could even hear me. "Let's go see Chopper."

I picked him up, placed him gently onto my back, and stepped out onto the Observation Deck.

"Chopper! I've got another patient for you!" I called down to the group.

"I've got him, Mr. Cook," Robin called. I slackened my grip on the swordsman as an army of hands lifted him off my back, and formed a bed underneath of him. The bed of hands lowered him slowly to the ground.

I jumped, and landed next to Robin.

"Ah, Mr. Cook," she said, uncrossing her arms, a rare frown of worry adorning her beautiful face. "The others are in the kitchen, except for Chopper and Mr. Captain."

I knelt down and picked up Zoro. By some miracle, Zoro was still conscious, but just barely. I don't think he could really see either me, or Robin.

"I'll take him to Chopper's room. I'll meet you and the others in the Kitchen," I told Robin.

Robin turned, and headed for the kitchen. I picked up Zoro and climbed the steps to the medical bay.

Chopper looked up from wringing out a cold compress when I entered the room. "Sanji, good, I was wondering when you'd show up." He crossed the room, hopped onto his stool, and placed the compress on Luffy's forehead. "Can you put Zoro on the flat bed in the corner? We've only got one bed in here, so Franky set something up for Zoro for now until he can make me a second bed."

"Of course," I said, crossing the little room in five strides, and slipping Zoro off my back. I lay him out on the bed as Chopper finished with Luffy, and came over to us, another compress in hand.

"Will they be alright, Chopper?" I asked, the anxiety welling up in my throat threatening to choke me.

"They'll be fine as long as they stay in bed for at least another week, and take the medicine I give them every day," said Chopper, having finished giving the compress to Zoro, and checking his temperature. "108.88 degrees," he muttered. "That's not good."

"He seemed fine earlier," I said. "So did Luffy. How did their condition get so much worse within a couple of hours?"

Chopper's frown intensified. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. I still haven't gotten a complete breakdown of that poison yet."

Zoro groaned.

*Crap, * I thought. *I forgot that he's still conscious.*

"Where am I?" he said weakly.

"You're in the medical bay," said Chopper, hopping onto the chair in front of his desk, and beginning to throw ingredients into a bowl. "You collapsed on the Observation Deck. How are you feeling?"

"B-burning," he panted, his eyes sliding in and out of focus due to a lack of sufficient oxygen being transported to his lungs.

"You dumbass," I said. "You've got a ridiculously high fever."

"Oh…" he said, this bit of information having absolutely no effect on him whatsoever.

Chopper finished mixing together his concoction, poured it into a cup, and hopped off his stool. "Sanji, can you help him sit up?"

I stooped down and put my hand just below his neck. Ignoring the scolding heat that was radiating from his body, I put my other hand on his stomach, and slowly raised him into a sitting position.

Chopper raised the cup to Zoro's lips. "Drink this," he ordered. "This should make you feel a little better."

With Chopper's help, Zoro managed to drink all of the medicine. His eyes closed, and his ragged breath deepened.

I lowered him back onto his bed, and stood up.

"Thanks Sanji," said Chopper. He hopped onto the stool next to Luffy's bed, and stuck a needle into his neck. "Since Luffy's unconscious, I had to give him the medicine in hypodermic form, but it will work just as well as drinking it. You should go ahead to the kitchen. That's where the others are. I'll stay here with Luffy and Zoro."

I hesitated. "Are..are you sure?" I asked. Chopper, reading my situation perfectly, looked up, and smiled. There it was, the smile that told us that Doctor Chopper was in charge now, and everything was going to be okay, whether Death wanted it to be, or not. I can't count how many times Luffy, Moss Head, and I have come within an inch of death, only to cheat Death over and over again, courtesy of Chopper.

*Yeah, * nagged my conscience. *But Luffy and Zoro haven't come this close to death since before we met Chopper.*

"Sanji," said Chopper, busying himself with checking Luffy's blood pressure. "They'll be just fine. They're safe now. I'll go to my grave before loosing our captain and our rock. It's okay, you can go now."

I nodded, and grinned. "Right, thanks Doc." And I left the room, Chopper shouting "Bastard! That won't make me happy, you jerk!"

I opened the door of the kitchen to find the others waiting for me.

"How are they doing?" asked Usopp worriedly.

I sighed, and sat down on the sofa. "Not good. They've both got high fevers, but we should put our faith in Chopper to keep them alive. He's done a damn good job of it from since we met him, up 'till now."

"Leave it to Chopper to save the day," said Nami, grimacing. "Hopefully, he won't need to struggle to keep them alive. I think I've found the answer to all of our bad luck."

She slapped a thick, leather-bound book onto the table. "It's in here," she explained. "I heard Luffy telling Shanks what happened to him before we found him in the water, (everyone shuddered) and he said he heard a girl singing. He felt compelled to follow the voice, and it led him into a deathtrap that he barely escaped with his life. Ever since then, we've had unnaturally bad luck, even for us, right?"

We all nodded, nothing had ever been more true.

"Well, this book describes the Legend of the Star Girl. According to this legend, the Queen of the Stars had a little sister. This little sister loved her big sister more than anything in the world, but one day, pirates kidnapped her sister. Four months later, the crew was caught in a huge storm. Everyone on the ship drowned, including the Queen of the Stars. For three days, her sister, the Star Girl, wept in mourning for the sister she had lost. She vowed revenge on any of those who waved a pirate flag, and has been cursing ships ever since. The Captain of the ship hears a girl singing, and that's when the bad luck starts. By the time five months have passed, every member of the crew will have met a gruesome end. It always starts with the Captain and his or her First Mate kicking the bucket after four months," she finished.

"So Luffy and Zoro don't have much time left before something else happens that finishes off both of them," said Franky. "The four month deadline is in one week. Is there any way that we can stop it?"

"In the legend," said Nami, leafing through the book. "It says that the Star Girl's mother was the Queen of the Moon. The Queen of the Moon would take pity on pirates who turned to her for help, and would lift their curse. Her temple is on the next island."

"What's it called?" asked Usopp eagerly.

I stood up. "Everyone, set our course for Astral City!"

* * *

**Willoffire123: OH MY GOD! ZORO AND LUFFY ARE SICK! WHAT AM I GONNA DO? I CAN"T HANDLE THIS BY MYSELF! IF THEY DIE, I'M STUCK WITH SANJI!**

**Sanji: WHAT- oh forget it, there's no stopping her when she gets like this.**

**Willoffire123: I'm okay now. Anyways, will The Strawhat Pirates make it in time to Astral City? Will they manage to win the favor of the Moon Lady? Or will they die trying? Will Zoro and Luffy even be alive by the end of this story?**

**Sanji: You've asked that question before.**

**Willoffire123: I have?**

**Sanji: Several times.**

**Willoffire123: Too bad! I'm asking it again! Anyway, want the answers? Then stay posted for the next chapter of 'Race to Paradise Island! Save the Pirate King!' I might just start calling this half of the story 'Race to Paradise Island! Save the Pirate King!: Book 2'…Until next time folks!**


	13. Strawhats Docking!

**Sanji: Willoffire123's busy doing homework, so we took the liberty of doing the disclaimer for her today.**

**Zoro: This is why he dragged me along…**

**Chopper: SANJI! GIVE ZORO BACK! HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO BE OUT OF BED!**

**Sanji: OUCH! Get off me Chopper! Fine! He can go back to bed! Only if you do the disclaimer first.**

**Chopper: Willoffire123 doesn't own One Piece. (Gets big, picks up Zoro, and jumps through the giant hole in the wall)**

**Sanji: On with the chapter!**

* * *

Sanji's POV

"_Nami! There's land straight ahead!"_ called Robin from the Observation Deck.

"Great!" said Nami, looking up from the map she had been studying. "Franky, Usopp, prepare to dock. Everyone else, get closer so I can explain the plan."

Robin and I stood on either side of Nami as she laid out her map of Astral City. She pointed to a small point on the outskirts of the island.

"There's a small cove here where we can hide the Sunny. From there, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, Robin and I will make our way to the village here," she said, drawing a circle around a cluster of buildings at the heart of the island with her finger. "From there, we'll split into two groups. Group 1, which will consist of Usopp and Sanji, will head North to the nearest bar or library to gather information on the Temple. That leaves Group 2, Robin, Franky, and me to head south. We're going down to the markets. We'll restock on supplies while we're there, of course, and keep our ears open for information while we're at it," she finished explaining.

"Good plan, Nami, darling, as always," I said. "But if the rest of us are off gathering information, are we taking the Demon Twins with us? If we're not, what are we going to do with them?"

"Don't worry, I've thought of that too," said Nami. "Chopper's going to stay behind to guard the ship, Luffy, and Zoro. Can you go tell Chopper the plan?"

"Of course," I said, already at the infirmary door. I reached to open the door when I heard a scream come from inside.

I flung the door open. "Chopper! What's going on?"

Chopper was standing on his stool next to Luffy's bed, attempting to calm him down while he thrashed underneath his sheets. "Luffy's having a nightmare."

Then, Zoro began to thrash and scream too. "Zoro's probably having the same nightmare," said Chopper distractedly. "I tried giving them a larger dose of the medicine, the dose I had been giving them wasn't doing anything, and then this happened."

"What can I do to help?" I asked, striding over to Chopper's desk.

"Hold down Zoro," he said, growing bigger to keep Luffy on his bed. "Try and calm him down."

"Right," I said, approaching the thrashing swordsman cautiously. I turned to look at Chopper. "Wouldn't it be easier just to wake them up?"

"I'd like to see you try," Chopper grumbled, ducking as one of Luffy's flailing fists threatened to decapitate him.

I grabbed Zoro's leg just as it was about to make contact with, and break my skull. "Zoro, calm down," I instructed, even if he probably couldn't hear me. "It's just a dream. We're right here. We won't let anyone hurt you. It's all right. You're safe."

As I talked, Zoro's thrashing slowed down. Maybe he could hear me; maybe he was just getting tired. I didn't know. Nevertheless, eventually, his screams and his thrashing stopped altogether, and he bolted upright, gasping for air.

"Glad to see you back on our side," I said, a feeling of relief washing over me. Zoro looked up, and that feeling of relief was shattered. He looked terrible, and it had only been one night since he and Luffy were sent to the infirmary. His cheeks blazed a brilliant pink, and large shadows drooped underneath his eyelids. He had lost so much weight, and all within the course of around 13 hours. Worst of all were the eyes; they were burning just as fiercely as the rest of his body. I wasn't entirely positive that he could even recognize me or anyone else in the room anymore. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that Luffy, whom had wakened up as well, wasn't doing much better. I could see that if we don't win the favor of the Moon Queen, and soon, these two would be killed by the curse, and the rest of us were next.

"What are you staring at, Curly-Brows?" Zoro panted, his face shining with sweat.

I chuckled weakly. "You look pathetic, Moss Head."

"Sanji, Chopper," panted Luffy, having managed to push himself into a cross-legged position, propped up against the wall. "Where are we?"

"You're in the infirmary, Luffy," said Chopper gently. "You passed out on the Observation Deck yesterday. You're still sick, so you and Zoro have to stay here for a little longer."

Luffy shot a glance at Zoro and me. He tried to laugh, then doubled up and broke into a horrible coughing fit. Specks of blood darkened on his sheets.

"Hehe, Zoro. You look terrible," he panted.

Zoro scowled. "So do you," he said, attempting to swing his legs out of bed.

I put out my foot. "You'll stay in bed if you know what's good for you, Moss Head," I threatened. Zoro's scowl deepened.

"Let him up, Sanji," said Chopper. "Take him out on deck with you. He needs the fresh air. If he starts to feel dizzy, bring him back here. Zoro, will you tell him if you start to feel dizzy?"

Zoro nodded like an obedient child.

"Oi, he'd better get better soon. His fever's making him act weirder than normal," I said. Zoro completely ignored me.

"I want to come too, Chopper," Luffy whined, Chopper having stopped him from also swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, and leaving.

"Absolutely not," said Chopper, pushing Luffy back against the pillow. "Your thrashing while you were asleep busted some of your stitches. You have to stay here while I fix them."

"SANJI GET OUT HERE NOW!" roared Nami.

"Yes Nami dear!" I called. I grabbed Zoro's arm and pulled him up onto his feet. "C'mon Zoro."

"Okay," said Zoro. "Where are we going?"

"We're going outside," I said patiently. This is gonna be great blackmail when he gets better.

I opened the door to find everyone else standing in a circle around Nami as she explained the plan.

Usopp turned around and spotted Zoro and me. "Oi! Zoro's back!"

Zoro blinked. "Back? Where'd I go?"

"Hehe, such a kidder, aren't you Moss Head." I chuckled. "Don't mind him. He still has a high fever. Chopper sent him outside with me to get some fresh air."

"What about Luffy?" asked Robin.

"Chopper had to fix some busted stitches," I explained. "How close are we to Astral City?"

Nami pointed out in front of her. I turned. Sure enough, the island was coming up fast. Franky was up at the wheel, steering the Sunny towards a point about 35 degrees starboard. That must be our cove.

"Everyone! Prepare to dock!" ordered Nami.

Everyone sprang into action. As we pulled into the secluded little cove, Robin furled the sails, and Usopp lowered the anchor.

"Chopper! Can you come here for a sec?" called Nami as we all prepared to leave.

The door of the infirmary swung open, and Chopper, followed by Luffy, came outside.

"Hey! Luffy! How are you feeling?" asked Usopp as Luffy followed Chopper over to Nami.

Luffy squinted his blazing eyes at Usopp, and said, perfectly seriously; "I'm fine, Franky."

I chuckled. Usopp looked slightly taken aback.

"That's not Franky, Luffy," Chopper said patiently.

"Are you sure?" asked Luffy.

"Yes," said Chopper. "That's Usopp."

"Oh," said Luffy. "Sorry Usopp."

"That's okay," said Usopp, hoisting his pack onto his back.

While Nami explained the plan to Chopper, I watched, as Luffy turned even paler than he already was, rushed to the rail, and vomited into the ocean.

"Oi, Chopper," I said, pointing at his patients. Zoro had started swaying violently, only to be caught by Franky.

"I've got you, Zoro," said Franky, propping him up on the bench.

Chopper took Luffy by the hand, led him to the bench, and propped him up next to Zoro. Producing a blanket out of nowhere, Robin covered the Demon Twins, who were both shivering violently, and turned to listen to Nami.

"Luffy, Zoro, if you can hear me, I'm going to explain what we're doing here," said Nami, choking down a sob. "We-we found out how to make you two better again. We're gonna go find the Temple of the Queen of the Moon. She can fix you guys up. So don't give up."

Then, Luffy grinned, a real grin this time. "Our nakamana are going to save us for sure!" He turned to his right. "Right, Zoro?"

Zoro nodded. "Yeah, and we'll be there with them until they do."

Nami managed a watery smile. "Of course."

I delivered two separate kicks to Luffy and Zoro's heads.

"That's for making Nami cry you bastards!" I said only to receive a punch from Chopper.

"Sanji no! Are you trying to give them brain damage?" He scolded. Instead of pretending like nothing happened, which is what they usually would have done, Luffy and Zoro both keeled over onto the ground at Usopp's feet, but not before Zoro wretched, and vomited a glistening pool of sick and blood all over my shoes.

"Urrghh!" I said, stepping backward in disgust.

"Serves you right for hitting the sick," said Usopp smugly.

"Sanji?" Nami said sweetly.

"Yes Nami dear?" I asked, eager to please my one true love.

"If you kick them again, I'll make sure you join them in the infirmary," she said venomously, still with that beautiful smile.

Nami leaned over and slung Zoro's arm over her shoulder. "Usopp, get Luffy. Sanji, go change your shoes. Group 1 will be heading out as soon as we're all ready. 15 minutes later, Group 2 heads out in the opposite direction. The goal here is to draw as little attention to the ship, and Group 3 as possible, in case we're being watched."

"Roger!" I said.

"Got it," said Chopper.

"Of course," said Robin.

"Leave it to us," said Franky.

"Zoro and Luffy will be better in no time!" said Usopp.

"Just this once, Moss Head, protecting you just rose to the top of my priorities list," I said; I swear I saw Zoro cringe in his sleep.

"None of us are going to let you die," I said, starting towards the boy's quarters to change into a spare pair of shoes. "Same goes for you, Luffy."

I may have imagined it again, but before I turned, I saw Luffy smile. When Luffy smiled, and I swear I saw it with my own eyes, Zoro's facial features went slack, and he smiled too.

* * *

**Sanji: Willoffire123's still doing homework, so-**

**Willoffire123: No I'm not.**

**Chopper: EH? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?**

**Willoffire123: I've been here for a while. It doesn't take me five days to finish a night's worth of homework.**

**Sanji & Chopper: Oh!**

**Willoffire123: Idiots. Well then! We saw some interesting adventures today everyone! Will The Strawhat Pirates reach the Temple of the Moon Queen before the deadline reaches them? Or will Luffy and Zoro be dead before then? Find out next time in: Race to Astral City! Save the Pirate King (and Zoro)**

**Zoro: HEY!**

**Willoffire123: Until next time!**


	14. Countdown

**Willoffire123: Sigh, I wish Zoro would come back…life is no fun without him.**

**Usopp: But you're the one who made him sick.**

**Willoffire123: I did?**

**Usopp: Yes.**

**Willoffire123: Whatever. He'll be fine in no time. Where's Luffy?**

**Usopp: In bed. You made him sick too remember?**

**Willoffire123: WAAHH I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! USOPP DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Usopp: Oh great. Well, Willoffire123 doesn't own One Piece.**

**Willoffire123: I feel better now. You guys better save Luffy and Zoro soon. I really don't think that I can handle being stuck with Sanji for the rest of my life.**

**Usopp: You really are the one women he's impervious too.**

**Willoffire123: That's cuz I would drop him through my portable black hole every time he started acting like a lovesick idiot. He got the message quickly enough. Just when he was at the breaking point, I pointed out that I was a minor, so I was untouchable. That pretty much did it.**

**Usopp: You need to have a heart-to-heart discussion with Nami and Robin. It might just save us from having to put up with his perverseness for the rest of our lives. **

**Willoffire123: Will do. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Zoro's POV

I woke up, barely able to breathe. Or maybe, I was still asleep. I couldn't tell the difference anymore. These days, all of my moments, waking and sleeping, were clouded by burning nightmares. I jolted upright in my, what was this thing I was lying on called again? My mind struggled to find an answer. I couldn't find one. It was so hot…

A smear of brown swam in and out of focus on the other side of the room. That must be Chopper.

"Ch-Chopper," I choked.

The smear of brown got closer. Now I could definitely make him out, but only because he was mere inches away from me.

"Zoro, what's wrong?" his voice echoed around somewhere in the back of my head, but it was getting so distant, my vision was clouding.

"C-can't b-breathe," I panted.

"I'm going to attach this to your face now, Zoro," came Chopper's voice, getting farther and farther away. "It's going to be alright."

A cool, blissfully soothing wave of artificial oxygen swirled through my dry, empty lungs. Somewhere off in the distance, I heard a loud, retching noise. That must be Luffy.

"L-Luffy…"I said, choking on the new, artificial oxygen now making it's way through me. This was wrong. Luffy wasn't supposed to be in this much pain; I knew that much. Luffy was supposed to be energetic, our pillar of strength that we looked up to and protected. Aided by my new-found ability to breathe again, I pushed myself up. This is very wrong. Luffy's in pain. I tried to stand up, but found that my legs wouldn't make the move. My head felt so heavy, and it was so cold outside the warmth of my blankets. This simple excursion outside the protection of the blankets left me completely exhausted. I wanted to lie back down again, but intense pain twisted around my insides. I felt something creeping up my throat, so I ripped off the one thing that was providing me with that much-needed oxygen, and vomited the meager contents of my stomach onto the floor next to me. I got really dizzy again. The image of Chopper feeding something to Luffy blurred.

"Chopper," I slurred, the world around me fading to black. "Please, save him…"

* * *

Chopper's POV

Just as I finished hooking Zoro up to an oxygen tank, and let myself relax for one second, Luffy started vomiting the contents of what little food he's actually eaten in the past day, which included today's dose of medicine, and his blood all over the bed spread, completely jump-starting my anxiety again.

"Easy Luffy," I said as soothingly as possible, while wiping his face, and his upper-chest clean with a cool cloth. "You need to calm down so that you don't throw up anything else."

"A-A-Ace," he murmured feverishly. "When did you get so tiny?"

"Maybe I shrank," I joked. If he was seeing Ace right now instead of me, than the hallucinations had already started. At least the Morphine seems to be working it's magic.

"Luffy, do you think you could drink this for me?" I asked, holding up a cup of lukewarm water.

Luffy opened his mouth obediently, and I slowly tipped the contents of the cup into his mouth.

"Good job. I need you to drink this too, then you can go back to sleep. Okay?" I asked, holding up another cup.

Luffy still had his mouth open, so I tipped the medicine into his open mouth. He took it without complaint.

"Th-thanks, Chopper," he slurred. "Wh-where did Ace go?"

"He went out exploring," I said. "He'll probably be back later."

"Oh…" he said. He started to shiver.

"Here you go Luffy," I said, tucking the blankets up to his chin.

"Thanks Ch-Chopper," he slurred again. "I-I'll be fine. Go help Zoro."

I turned, and let out a gasp of horror. Zoro lay passed out, upside down on the floor, in a pool of vomit and blood.

"Zoro!" I exclaimed. I switched to heavy point so as to pick up Zoro without any problems, and put my ear to his chest.

"He's still not breathing on his own," I said. "This is bad. I don't know how long he's had the oxygen mask off his face."

Acting as quickly as possible, I ditched the oxygen mask that I had been using before, and stuck two small, thin tubes up Zoro's nose, and turned on the flow of oxygen.

"There. That form will make sure that Zoro's still breathing, while I can wash the oxygen mask out, clean the floor, and give Zoro a bath. Or at least a wet washcloth," I said, eyeing the yellow and red pool of vomit.

"Hang in there you guys," I said aloud. "The others will be back soon with the information we need to make you healthy again."

"Nami, Sanji, everyone, these two need me right now. I'm coming to the Moon Queen's temple of course. But for now, I leave the rest to you."

* * *

MEANWHILE, WITH GROUP 1

Usopp's POV

"Slow down Sanji! I can't climb that fast!" I puffed.

Sanji jumped, and landed on a ledge 50 meters away from me. "Figure out how to climb faster," he snapped. "You're slowing me down."

"Hey, mountain climbing at top speeds is for the Monster Trio. I can't climb as fast as you guys; I'm only human." I complained, having heaved myself onto the ledge that Sanji was standing on.

"If we don't get to that village soon, the Monster Trio won't be around to beat you at mountain climbing," he said impatiently. "The Demon Twins don't have much time left."

I sighed. "You're right. Sorry about that."

Sanji's glare softened. "No, it's my fault for shouting. I know what it's like to watch somebody dying right in front of you. I nearly lost Old Man Zeff when I was little. We both survived because of a stroke of sheer luck. Considering the Star Girl's curse, I don't think luck's going to hit us this time. That's why we need to save Luffy and Zoro ourselves."

"I know," I said. "We will save them. Don't worry," I added with a grin. I pointed at a solid wall of iron, stretching above the trees. "I think we've found our village."

Sanji reached the Village Gate first, and knocked on the wall.

"Hello!" I called, vaguely hoping that someone would answer.

"Who's there?" A voice called down from the top of the wall.

"Tourists. Can we come in?" Sanji called up the wall.

"You have to answer this riddle first," said the voice. "It's compulsory for all foreigners to prove that they have the brains necessary to visit Astral City."

"Fine," I said before Sanji had a chance to protest. "Give us the riddle."

"What is something that belongs to you, but others use it more than you do?" asked the voice.

"The fridge," Sanji said immediately. I slapped a hand over his mouth.

"That wasn't his answer!" I said hastily.

"Listen Sanji, the fridge is something that only applies to you. Riddles generally apply to mankind in general," I hissed.

"Your name," he said.

"Come on Sanji, think for real. There's no way…" I trailed off. Sanji gazed at me blankly.

"SANJI YOU'RE A GENIUS!" I shouted. The answer was your name. It made perfect sense. What didn't make sense was that it came from a partial idiot.

"The answer is your name!" I shouted up to the guard on top of the wall.

"Well done. You may pass," said the guard. There came the loud sound of grinding metal, the gate shuddered, and opened onto a brightly colored street.

"Thanks!" I called back to the guard as we entered the northern side of Astral City.

"What now?" I asked, staring in amazement at the street in front of me. It was as if we had stepped into the Renaissance Era. All of the villagers were dressed in different colored robes. The buildings, as opposed to those of Paradise Island, were all the same, wooden color. It was the merchandise displayed in the windowsills that added color to the little shops.

"Isn't it obvious," said Sanji. He darted in the opposite direction. "We go look for a bar!"

"Right, but we should stick together…HEY!" I shouted, running after him. He wasn't looking for information. He was chasing a girl in hot pink robes.

"Sanji! If you don't follow the plan, Nami's going to be disappointed!" I shouted after him. He froze in mid-jog.

"A noble sacrifice," he said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. "But for my Nami, I would obey her commands till the end of the earth!"

"What happened to not wanting to see Luffy and Zoro die?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Lookout!" shouted a voice from behind us. I turned just in time to see a wagon mere inches away from crashing into us. I felt a hand grab the collar of my shirt, then the ground disappeared from underneath me, only to be replaced by the roof of the nearest house. Moments later, Sanji appeared next to me.

"Geez, I can't leave you guys alone for a second. I leave Paradise Island and two weeks later, you're already getting into trouble again," said the guy leaning against the ledge of the roof.

"Ace!" said Sanji.

Portgaz D. Ace pushed up the brim of his hat with a finger, making his eyes visible, and grinned. "I'm back."

* * *

MEANWHILE, WITH GROUP 2

Nami's POV

"You call that a deal?" I asked exasperatedly. "Take 50% off."

The stall owner threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine! Take your food and get out of here!"

I tossed the money on the counter. "Will do! But first, can you tell me anything about the Temple of the Queen of the Moon?"

"Well sure," he said, his angry face melting. "This village was built because of the legend. Tourists ask about the temple all the time. It's a great place to go sight-seeing."

I put an elbow on the counter. "Here's the thing. My friends and I aren't tourists. We're pirates. Care to help us out?"

The shop keeper's face showed a glimpse of sympathy. He handed me a folded, yellowing piece of paper. "Here, you'll need this. It's a detailed map of the inside of the temple. Go to the statue at the eastern outskirts of town at 8 PM. I'll send a friend out there to give you directions to the temple. How many of you have been affected?"

"Two," I said, surprised that he knew so much.

"Then it hasn't spread through your whole crew yet," he said, nodding. "I can tell that you and your friends are strong. You wouldn't be risking your lives to save your captain and his first mate if you weren't. Good luck."

I gathered up the bags of fresh produce, and tucked the map into my jean jacket's pocket, next to the bag of darkness powder. "Thanks old man!"

I turned, and headed up the street to find Robin, who was immersed in deep conversation with a shriveled old lady, and Franky, who was examining some scraps of metal in the shop behind her.

"We'll need it."

* * *

**Willoffire123: I only have one thing to say before I leave. The third book in the newest Percy Jackson series 'The Mark of Athena' comes out tomorrow. Go buy it. That is all.**

**Percy Jackson: Until next time!**


	15. Enter the Temple! The Return of Percy?

**Nami: Got any 3's?**

**Franky: Go-Fish**

**Willoffire123: I don't think I've ever seen such a bored bunch of people in my life.**

**Nami: We blame you.**

**Usopp: Yeah, we've been stuck here, unable to do anything for 3 weeks because of you.**

**Willoffire123: Gosh, I'm so sorry guys. I guess I've just been overwhelmed by high school. Being in high school now means more work, everything counts for college, longer school hours, and less study halls. **

**Sanji: BS**

**Willoffire123: You know what? For once, Sanji's right. Schoolwork is no excuse for me to not set aside a little time on the weekends to work on fanfiction! I apologize again for not updating for three weeks, but I don't have a good excuse.**

**Franky: You really don't.**

**Willoffire123: I know, and I'm sorry. There is something you, the readers can do to make my job easier and more enjoyable though. I can't improve my writing without feedback on what I'm doing. Even a quick, three-word review would help. I look to reviews to find what I'm doing right, and what I can fix. Also, I'm sure I'm not the only one who truly appreciates a review. Reviews spur me on to finish a chapter. So if you guys could let me know what you like about my work, and what I could fix, that would help me greatly.**

**Sanji: Hey! If you're done with your speech, can we get a move on here? We're all about to keel over with boredom.**

**Willoffire123: You heard the man. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Nami's POV

"Well, this is the place," said Ace. "Who are we supposed to be looking for again?"

"No idea," I said sheepishly. "The old man just said to meet his friend here."

"Relax Nami, my sweet," said Sanji. "We stand out in the crowd. The guy probably knows who he's supposed to be looking for."

"I wonder what kind of security we'll find at the temple," worried Chopper.

"If we meet any security, we're at a disadvantage," said Franky, scanning the crowd. "What with two of our best fighters being incapacitated."

"That's true, but Ace is here too," said Usopp.

"The Queen might not help us if we beat up all her guards," I warned. Before Sanji could answer, Franky poked me.

"Guys, tell me if I'm wrong here, but doesn't that look like Percy?" he asked, pointing at a guy sitting on a bench next to the statue.

"It is Percy!" said Chopper, startled.

I squinted. Sure enough, the doctor who saved Luffy's life, and tended to Luffy, Zoro and Usopp during our stay on Paradise Island was sitting on the bench, grinning at us.

"Hey guys! Bet you didn't think we'd meet again so soon," he said with glee.

"Well, yeah," I said, dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Percy," said Robin. "Would you happen to be the guide we're looking for?"

Percy just grinned ever harder. "Yup. The stall owner Nami talked to back in town's my old man. I took a week off work to come visit him, and he told me I had to meet a group of cursed pirates here and show them to the Temple of the Moon Queen."

"Guess it really is a small world after all," said Usopp.

"All that set aside," said Percy. "Do you have the map that Pops gave you?"

"Here," I dug it out of my pocket and handed it to him.

He spread it out on the seat beside him and pointed to a point at the base of the mountain. "Here's the path that we'll be taking." He traced his finger up a narrow line, until it reached a fork. "We'll continue up this path until we reach here, where the road splits. The left path is a lot longer than the right one, but there are all sorts of ancient booby traps on the right path to protect the temple."

"Then we should take the path on the right," said Ace. "If it saves time, we should take whatever shortcuts we can."

"Didn't you hear him correctly?" I asked him through clenched teeth. "There are booby traps. We could wind up sustaining damage before we've even reached the temple."

"We'll just have to take that risk Nami," said Ace. "Luffy and Zoro don't have much time left."

"Exactly," said Franky.

"I agree with Mr. Ace," said Robin. "We're running short on time here. If you're worried that the curse goes in order, and you're the next one to go, then don't be. We're here to protect each other."

"We'll watch your back, Nami," said Usopp. "The more time we can save getting to the temple, the better."

"What temple?" asked Luffy.

"The Moon Queen's Temple that we're going to so we can rescue Luffy and Zoro, duh," said Usopp.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Chopper exasperatedly.

"Honestly," I said, turning back to Percy.

"Oh, okay," said Luffy.

We froze, and turned to look at the person standing behind our little circle.

"LUFFY!" We screeched.

Luffy winced at the loud noise. "Yo."

"What are you doing here?" Chopper demanded. "You're supposed to be back at the ship with Zoro, and not out of bed."

"But Zoro's h-here too, see?" he panted, showing us the unconscious man he was carrying on his back.

"You carried Zoro the whole way here?" Robin asked gently.

"N-no," Luffy said, then crumpled, falling forward into Ace's arms. "Zoro c-carried me the first half…" he said sleepily.

"Now what do we do?" asked Franky to the group at large.

"We'll have to take them back," I said. "Chopper, take them back to the ship, and wait with them there. They obviously still-"

"No, this is good," Percy interrupted. "They're coming with us. This just saves us the trip to go and fetch them. The Moon Queen won't bless you unless you're all there."

"Fine," said Ace, standing with Luffy on his back. "Let's go."

Sanji knelt down, and scooped Zoro onto his back. "Yeah. Who knows? Maybe I'll hit it off with the Moon Queen."

"But, she's a Queen, and on the Moon," Usopp argued as they started marching toward the path. Percy and I decided to bring up the rear.

"I'm glad," said Percy. "Glad I got to meet all of you again."

"Why don't you join us?" I asked him. "We have a lot of fun with our adventures, even when we come so close to death. I'm sure Luffy will welcome you on board immediately, just as soon as he recovers."

Percy chuckled. "I'd love to go out to sea more than anything. But I've already got a job, and a home back on Paradise Island. Luffy wasn't the first foreigner who stumbled through the doors of the hospital I work at. We get wounded pirates and marines there all the time."

"And you feel obliged to stay and treat them," I finished for him.

"Not really obliged," said Percy, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that we weren't being followed. "It's more like I want to help them. It's my job as a doctor. Besides," he added, looking at Chopper. "You've already got a fine doctor with you."

"Yeah," I said. "We do." Percy froze.

"Percy? What is it?" I asked urgently. "Are we being followed?"

"Everyone stop right now!" he ordered, but he was too late. Usopp had already taken a step forward, and fallen into the classic 'Spiked Pit' trap.

"USOPP!" shouted Chopper. A familiar, rubber hand shot past him into the pit, and came back up again with Usopp clinging onto it.

"Usopp…" muttered Luffy before collapsing against Ace's back from exhaustion.

"Th-Thanks L-L-Luffy," Usopp chattered.

"I vote that Mr. Percy leads the way," said Robin.

"Good idea," I said, clutching my hand over my heart.

"Fine," said Percy. "How about we go in pairs? Nami and I will lead, Robin and Ace go directly behind us, then Chopper and Sanji, and Franky and Usopp guard us from the rear."

"A smart formation," said Robin approvingly. "Putting the ones with navigational expertise in the front, the ones with sniping abilities in the back, and assigning Chopper and me to guard Ace and Sanji, who are carrying Luffy and Zoro. Very well then."

And so, we marched on in our new formation.

"I need you to keep a look out for traps," said Percy.

"Why are we moving like this?" I asked curiously. Honestly, I was so nerve wracked right now, and I needed to talk to someone to take my mind off the task in front of us.

"Well, it's like Robin said," said Percy. "You and I are leading so we can look out for traps, Franky and Usopp are tailing because Usopp's a sniper, and Franky's got a built-in machine gun. Both of them are in back to make sure we're not being followed from behind, or from above on the cliff next to us. Sanji and Ace can't fight right now since they're carrying Luffy and Zoro, so Robin and Chopper are walking next to them to guard them," he explained.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Percy, how close are we to the temple?" called Franky from the back.

Percy pointed at the entrance to a relatively unimpressive looking building at the top of the path. "Just this final stretch and we're at the temple."

Surprisingly enough, we encountered no other traps on the last length before the temple. When I voiced this thought aloud, our resident ball of sunshine Portgaz D. Ace shot me down, saying: "That just means that there's more security waiting for us inside."

We had reached the entrance to the temple. The entrance was barely big enough for someone Franky's size to fit through. The temple itself seemed to be inside the mountain, and the entrance led to a short tunnel. I could see the first room from where we stood.

"Follow me inside," said Percy. With that, we ducked inside the entrance and entered the first room of the temple.

"We should take the path straight ahead," said Percy. "The room we're looking for is at the heart of the mountain."

Before we could take another step, an unknown voice boomed through the chamber, seemingly coming from nowhere. **"You have trespassed on holy ground. Now you will pay the price."**

A set of tiles on the ground we stood on vanished, swallowing Ace.

"ACE!" shouted Usopp.

"We'll be able to meet up with him later," said Percy, grabbing onto Robin and Franky. "They're trying to divide us. We need to-"

He never finished. A giant, stone fist shot out of the gloom of the passage on our left, grabbed him, Robin, Franky, and disappeared again.

"N-N-Now what?" stuttered Usopp, cowering behind Sanji.

"**You think I'm done yet?" **asked the voice from before bemusedly. A mini-twister materialized in the center of the chamber, heading straight for our group of now six, sucked up an abandoned Luffy, and ripped Zoro from Sanji's back.

"LUFFY! ZORO!" I screamed. Then I felt myself yanked off my feet into the twister. I remember Sanji shouting, Chopper crying, and Usopp looking at me helplessly. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Willoffire123: Duh, duh, duuuuuh. They're all in there now. All that's left is to see if they'll make it out alive.**

**Sanji: Easy for you to say.**

**Willoffire123: Sanji, you remind me of the babe.**

**Sanji: What babe?**

**Willoffire123: Babe of the power.**

**Sanji: What power?**

**Willoffire123: Power of voodoo.**

**Sanji: Who do?**

**Willoffire123: You do.**

**Sanji: Do what?**

**Willoffire123: You remind me of the babe.**

**Sanji:…huh?**

**Willoffire123: Never mind. Until next time folks! Stay alert for Chapter 16 (coming much sooner than this one did) Labyrinth. See ya then!**


	16. Labyrinth

**Nami: We are coming to you live, from the inside of Hurricane Sandy. As you can see, mass destruction is everywhere and…oh what the heck. There's a big storm, we're all stuck inside our homes, end of story.**

**Willoffire123: BOOM SHAKA-LAKA-LAKA! BOOM SHAKA-LAKA-LAKA! BOOM!**

**Usopp: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!**

**Willoffire123: Mwahahahaha, yeah. I'll end up crashing in my dead grandma's house if this gets any worse, and the gigantic pine tree in my front yard, or the identical one in my back yard decide to fall over. On with the chapter. I'm about to loose power anyway…Yeah we're screwed.**

**Sanji: INCOMING!**

* * *

**We're very sorry, but due to technical difficulties, Willoffire123 and her cast will not appear again until the end of the chapter. If you are within range of Hurricane Sandy, as Willoffire123 is, Willoffire123 wishes you the best of luck. If you're nowhere near Sandy and this has nothing to do with you, good for you. Go hug a puppy.**

* * *

Robin's POV

I remember entering the temple. Percy grabbed Franky and me, then we were snatched away into the darkness. What were we doing here? Oh, we were saving our friends.

My eyes snapped open.

"Glad to see you back with the living, Nico Robin," said Franky, offering me his hand. Accepting it, I allowed myself to be pulled to my feet, and finally got a good look at our surroundings. Cracks of light shone through the questionably sturdy celling. We were completely alone. The mysterious hand that separated us from our friends was gone.

"Percy, where are we? What happened? And what was that thing that grabbed us?" I asked.

"That?" asked Percy, standing up while dusting off his pants. "That was one of the ancient traps set around this place. The initial design is meant to separate a group. After that, we'll face even more traps. The idea that the village's ancestors had was simple really: divide and conquer."

"So basically…" Franky started.

"We need to find the others, and fast," Percy finished.

"Find the others?" came a voice from behind us. We turned to face the new comer.

Ghostly blue versions of Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger were leaning against the wall, watching us with interest.

"What makes you think you'll be able to leave this room alive?"

* * *

MEANWHILE WITH ACE

Ace's POV

"Well this is annoying. I can't see anything without keeping a constant flame going," I grumbled, dodging another swing. "Just who the heck is this guy anyway? And why is he blue?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS FIREFIST!" shouted my mysterious opponent, stopping in mid jump, allowing my punch to make contact. At least, I THOUGHT it made contact.

"That won't work on me," my opponent chuckled. The next thing I knew, I was sent flying backwards into the wall.

"You bastard," I growled. "What the hell are you?"

* * *

MEANWHILE WITH USOPP, SANJI, AND CHOPPER

Sanji's POV

When the twister appeared, it felt like time itself had froze. But after it took Nami and the guys away, I remembered how to use my legs.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" I shouted. But it was no use, the passage that it had gone down had caved in, making entrance impossible.

"Come on Sanji, we need to stick together," said Usopp. "Before he disappeared, Percy said 'they're trying to separate us'."

He pointed at the passage on the other side of the one Nami and the others disappeared through. "Percy's group is heading towards the center chamber. So is Nami's group, and Ace. I'm sure of it. That's where we need to go."

"Do you know where it is?" asked Chopper, rubbing his eyes.

"Can't you two feel it?" asked Usopp. "I can feel something, I don't know what it is, but it's something big. It's coming from that way."

"Fine," I said, giving the collapsed passage one more kick for good measure. "Lead the way."

"Oh no no no no no," came a non-too familiar voice from the passage Usopp was pointing at. "There's no time, no time, no time! You need to die! Die! Die! Die! Now now now now now now! Let's go, Mr. 4!" said a strangely blue Miss Merry Christmas to her equally blue partner Mr. 4.

"Okay," said Mr. 4, heaving his bazooka into place.

"USOPP! CHOPPER! GET AWAY!" I shouted, barreling at them. Miss Merry Christmas foiled my brilliant plans, coming out of the floor in full-on Mole Mode, and sending me crashing into the celling.

"You'll never leave this room alive! Never never never never never!" she cackled as I fell to the ground, my head throbbing horribly.

* * *

MEANWHILE WITH NAMI AND THE TWO INVALIDS

Nami's POV

"Why me?" I asked aloud. "Why am I the one who has to protect Luffy and Zoro by myself?"

After the twister thing had dropped us in this room and vanished, I had dragged both Luffy and Zoro behind a pile of rubble. Now I was doing everything in my power not to panic. We were alone, I had no idea where we were. An enemy might appear at any second, and fresh gashes had appeared all over Luffy and Zoro. I had been cut too, but Zoro's body shielded me from the brunt of it.

"Why am I panicking?" I said, standing up. "The mission's still the same. We still have to get these two knuckleheads to the center room of the temple. This just back tracks everything a bit."

My new feeling of positivity sank as I looked down at my two best friends. I knew that there was no way I would be able to carry both of them by myself without hurting them.

"Think of what they would do in this situation," I reminded myself.

"They'd have already noticed me," growled a voice from the opposite end of the room.

"Eeep!" I squeaked, ducking back behind the rubble. I realized too late that this wasn't a smart idea. The pile exploded, a very blue Crocodile looming at me like a bad dream.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed.

* * *

**Willoffire123: Sorry this chapter's so short, but I wanted to post something before the power's cut. The situation's pretty bad where I am. But hey, at least it hasn't started to flood yet.**

**Usopp: You just jinxed it.**

**Willoffire123: I did, didn't I? Well anyway. We will see you next time if we're still alive. To those of you who are being affected by Hurricane Sandy, my heart goes out to you. Especially those of you who are directly on the coastline. Everyone stay safe, and stay inside! **

**Sanji: INCOMING!**

**Willoffire123: Not again…Until next time!**


	17. Nami vs Crocodile

**Willoffire123: So 'Hurricane Sandy' has dulled down to 'Super Storm Sandy' and we still haven't lost power yet. **

**Nami: What's the name of your guardian angel, and can Luffy get him on speed dial?**

**Willoffire123: Hell if I know. I'm just glad that I'm still alive, and my house is still in One Piece. Get it?**

**Usopp: Hahahaha I see what you did there.**

**Willoffire123: Well at least SOMEONE appreciates my humor. **

**Sanji: INCO-**

**Willoffire123: WILL YOU STOP THAT!**

**Sanji: Fine! Just don't throw me outside; I'll be blown away! Look! I'll even do the long-forgotten disclaimer. Willoffire123 doesn't own One Piece.**

**Willoffire123: I don't doubt it, scrawny. **

**Sanji: What's that supposed-**

**Willoffire123: On with the chapter!**

* * *

**UPDATE NOTICE: SINCE THIS DISCLAIMER WAS WRITTEN, HURRICANE SANDY HAS PASSED. OTHER THAN A FEW LEAKS IN THE BASEMENT, WILLOFFIRE123 IS PERFECTLY FINE. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WERE AFFECTED BY THIS STORM, THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU.**

* * *

Nami's POV

I ducked as Crocodile made another slice at my head with his poisoned hook.

"Why do you continue to leave yourself open?" he asked, slashing at my shirt. I smacked his hand away before the hook could tear at my skin. Ignoring him, I brought my climatact down on his head, only for it to go straight through him again.

"What are you?" I panted.

"Why my dear, don't you recognize me?" he asked jovially after I had ducked behind another pile of rubble. "I am Crocodile."

"No you're not," I said putting the end of my Climatact to my mouth. "Cool Ball!"

"Whatever you're doing is pointless girl," the fake Crocodile snarled.

*I just have to stall long enough for them to condense, then I can electrocute this bastard into oblivion, * I thought. Then Crocodile noticed something behind a particularly large pile of ruble.

"What's this?" He bent over and came up clutching Luffy and Zoro by their shirt collars. I felt my heart drop into my shoes. I had completely lost track of where I had put Luffy and Zoro.

"Fresh meat," he purred, closing his fingers around Luffy's neck.

"Don't touch him," I growled, gripping the Climatact harder. I just need more time.

"Oh? So, you're offering to go first are you? Trying to save your boyfriend?" Crocodile teased. He threw Luffy to the side. Luffy hit the wall, then crumpled like a rag doll.

"Or maybe the green-haired one should perish first?" he suggested, yanking the lifeless form of Zoro off the ground by his arm, bringing him to face-level, and caressing Zoro's cheek with his hook, leaving a fresh cut in its place.

That was when I saw red. I remember charging at the bastard, bringing the Climatact down on his head, and the hit making contact.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH HIM!" came a shrill scream. Later, I realized that the scream was coming from me.

"Get off me, you insolent little brat!" snarled Crocodile. I couldn't hear him. Maybe I just chose to block it out, but the only thing I could hear or see was a roaring wave of red fury. I felt something grab my hair, then the world of red melted back into reality.

"You'll pay for that," Crocodile growled, mere inches away from my face. How did he get that close? Moreover, why does my head hurt so much?

Oh, Crocodile had grabbed onto my hair. Before I had a chance to react, he had slammed me into the wall, and hard. Lights burst in front of my eyes. No! I can't black out now. If I do, Zoro…and Luffy…

Crocodile's other hand closed around my throat, lifting me up off the ground.

I gripped Crocodile's arm. "I won't give up," I choked. "There are lives riding on my survival."

"What are you blabbering about now?" Crocodile snapped. "Just die already!"

"No!" I shouted, and I kicked Crocodile in the face. Crocodile cried out in pain, dropping me in the process. I landed on my feet, bringing Crocodile to his knees with another kick.

"They saved me," I said, lowering my voice. "Over a year ago, they saved me from my solitude. They brought me with them. Together we set out to the sea, bringing nothing but each other and our dreams." I brought the end of the Climatact to my mouth. "Now it's my turn to save them and their dreams! Heat Ball!" The red balls of heat floated out of the Climatact and up to the celling to join the now condensed Cool Balls.

I leapt out of the way, landing right in front of Zoro. Perfect.

"Wait, what are you doing?" demanded Crocodile, unable to move.

"Today's forecast is slightly cloudy folks," I said, raising the Climatact over my head while twirling it in a steady circle.

"Haven't I already told you it's pointless to fight me, girl?" said Crocodile shakily; his voice shook with fear of the unknown. "Now why don't you just put down your staff and we can settle this in a civilized-"

"With a large change of storms," I said maliciously. "THUNDER TEMPO!" An onslaught of lightning crashed from the black cloud onto Crocodile.

"AAAHHHHH!" Crocodile shrieked in pain. Now I bet you're thinking this is over, right? I beat the weird Crocodile Phantom, it died, and I went on my merry way to the center chamber to find my friends.

Since when is my life ever that simple?

A rogue strand of electricity shot from the cloud straight at me. I could have stepped out of the way, but Zoro was still behind me.

"This is gonna hurt," I said through clenched teeth. The electricity hit me full in the face, making my vision go white for a minute. I gritted my teeth even harder to refrain from screaming. It felt as if every nerve in my body was on fire. When my vision cleared again, I was on my knees, a very crispy looking Crocodile standing over me. Even though he wasn't completely solid, and definitely not a real person, the killing intent rolling off of him made me want to sink to the ground and cry in desperation.

"A bold effort," he hissed, bringing his fist above his head. "But pointless in the end."

I flung my arms out to my sides, shielding Zoro from view. "You try touching either of them one more time and I promise you this: I will wait for you in hell. There, we'll finish this."

"I look forward to it," Crocodile said smoothly. "But for now, I win."

My survival instincts brought my fists in front of my face for defense, waiting for a blow that never came.

"You fool! Your life would have been spared if you had stuck with playing dead," I heard him say.

"There's a difference between playing dead, and being dead," said a voice so filled with murderous rage that I chanced a glance over my fists. What I saw made me want to cry with a mixture of joy and despair.

"Since you hurt one of my best friends, you'll know the difference very soon," growled a very much awake Monkey D. Luffy, Crocodile's fist held at a stand still by his own hand.

"Luffy!" I gasped. "What are you doing? You're too hurt to be fighting. I started this fight; I can finish it."

I felt a warm, rough, familiar hand clasp me on the shoulder. That's it. I can't take this anymore.

I burst into tears.

"You did well Nami," said Zoro, getting to his feet. "But after all this time, you should know by now. You don't have to do it on your own."

"That day, when the three of us made the promise," said Luffy, lifting Crocodile into the air, and throwing him against the wall. "We promised each other to chase our dreams through the whole Grand Line, to One Piece, and beyond together."

"We promised that none of us had to be alone anymore, because we were together. All three of us," said Zoro, unsheathing two of his swords.

I got to my feet, my Climatact back in my hands. "Yeah," I said, tears still unwillingly streaming down my face.

"Please! I beg of you, spare me! I could be of use to you! Is it treasure you want? Gold? Jewels? I can give it all to you! Just please, spare me!" Crocodile whimpered as we advanced.

"Together," I smiled, and we brought our weapons down on the enemy. Instead of standing back up again, Crocodile's head lolled forward onto his chest. His ghostly blue body flickered, and disappeared.

We collapsed back onto the ground. The three of us sat against the practically destroyed wall, gazing up at the gloomy celling.

"What just happened?" Luffy finally asked, breaking the silence.

"No fucking idea," said Zoro. I giggled. "What's up with you?" Zoro demanded.

I tried to stop, but the stress of this entire mission was just too much. I started to laugh. It felt good to be with them again. The three of us were alive and joking, just as we had been doing since the day we met.

Luffy grinned, and started laughing along with me. Zoro just sighed and pressed his thumb and forefinger between his nose, massaging his temples.

"Say, Nami," said Luffy, still chuckling. "Where are we?"

"On a deadly mission to save your lives and prevent the rest of us from getting beat up and sick, then killed," I said. All three of us burst out laughing.

"I must really be wasted this time," Zoro chuckled. "I can't remember anything after falling asleep in Luffy's room on Paradise Island."

"Nah, you just have really bad luck," I giggled.

"I'm glad you're laughing again," said Luffy, sobering up. "You were crying earlier. Were you fighting that guy by yourself?"

"Well, yeah," I said. "What are you trying to say?"

"He means that that day when we met you, and set out together to really begin our adventures, we made a promise," said Zoro, smiling. He took my hand in his own, warm and strong hand.

"We promised to always have each others backs," said Luffy, taking my other hand and leaning on my shoulder.

"To help make each others dreams come true," I said, leaning against Zoro, and resting my head on his shoulder.

"To follow Luffy beyond the horizon," said Zoro, resting his head on mine.

"And that we would never have to be alone again, because we had each other, our new best friends," Luffy finished.

"We're such nostalgic fools," I sighed happily. "We haven't changed a bit."

"You're the one who tried to protect us by yourself," Luffy retorted.

"I know," I said, gently squeezing his hand. "And I'm sorry. But one thing has changed."

"What do you mean?" Luffy pouted.

"You two don't have to shoulder all the pain by yourselves anymore," I said firmly. "Whether you allow me to or not, I will share the pain with you. I'm strong enough to fight beside you now, not from behind your backs."

"Of course you are, Nami," said Zoro.

"You always have been strong," said Luffy. "From now on, we share everything together! Captain's Orders!"

"Yes sir!" we said.

"Now what?" Zoro asked. He tried to stand up, but found that his body didn't like that idea. Luffy slid even further down the wall. Well, they ARE still sick after all.

"First of all," I said, helping Zoro into a kneeling position out of range of Luffy or me. "If you're going to throw up, you're not doing it on us or your clothes."

Sure enough, Zoro's eyes rolled back in his head, and vomited some sort of translucent liquid mixed with what looked like stomach acid, and blood onto the ground.

"I would say that you need to eat something and try to keep it down, but I don't have any food, and there's probably nothing left in your stomach to keep down," I joked half-heartedly, helping Zoro back into his position against the wall.

Zoro started shivering violently. "Nami, what's happening to me?" he asked desperately.

"I already told you," I said, placing my hand against his forehead. "You're sick. We're here in this death trap to make you better." This is bad. His temperature has rocketed upward.

Luffy chuckled, then made a horrible retching noise, doubling over, and throwing up blood and stomach acid all over the ground.

"You too, idiot," I said, lifting his hat off his head, and placing it next to him. I ran my hand through his hair, and down to his clammy brow. Like Zoro, his temperature had climbed to an alarming degree.

"Your hand feels nice," said Luffy, sighing in relief.

"Where's Chopper when you need him?" I grumbled. "Can you guys still hear me?"

"Yeah but you need to speak up," said Luffy, Zoro nodding in agreement.

"You keep getting farther away," Zoro added. "If you want to tell us something, you need to stay still."

I sighed. "Fine. Here's the plan. We're in an ancient temple right now. We need to get to the heart of the temple. When we get there, you guys will be cured, but neither of you are in any shape to move, and I can't carry both of you."

Luffy used the wall to pull himself to his feet. He bent over and pulled Zoro to his feet, slinging an arm over his shoulder. "Lead the way," he ordered, grinning half-heartedly.

I give up. These two are hopeless. "Fine," I said, slinging Zoro's other arm over my shoulder. I pointed to the exit across from where we had been brought in. "We're going that way. You two have to take turns, okay?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," said Zoro.

"Lets go!" said Luffy. The three of us faced the exit, just as we had faced the sea all those months ago, fresh, and eager to start our adventures.

"Together?" I asked.

"Together," they answered.

For a reason to go even closer to my evident doom in order to save my best friends lives, that was good enough for me.

* * *

**Willoffire123: Well that was probably the most fun I've had writing a chapter for this story yet.**

**Nami: You say that about every chapter.**

**Willoffire123: True enough.**

**Sanji: Why wasn't I in this chapter at all?**

**Usopp: Or me?**

**Franky: Or me?**

**Ace: Or me?**

**Percy: Or me?**

**Robin: I don't really care.**

**Willoffire123: Because Luffy, Zoro, and Nami are just so awesome, that they got a whole chapter for their fight scene.**

**Zoro: …**

**Luffy: HAHAHA! …My throat hurts.**

**Willoffire123: Both of you go sleep. My life will be over if you die.**

**Luffy: Okay, let's go Zoro!**

**Zoro: Yes, Captain.**

**Willoffire123: BROMANCE! Anyway, until next time!**


	18. Usopp and Chopper vs The Baseball Trio

**Willoffire123:…**

**Zoro: Go on, what are you here to say?**

**Willoffire123: I said in the last chapter that I would make time to type up chapters more often.**

**Zoro: And what happened?**

**Willoffire123: This is the first update in a month…**

**Zoro: And what do you have to say to your audience?**

**Willoffire123: That I'm a hypocrite. I thought I could manage regular updates on top of schoolwork and alarmingly demanding after-school activities. I really can't. I'm only one girl. I'm sorry, but you may have to wait a while for the story to be completely finished. I'll update probably once or twice a month or so until I've really mastered my new schedule. **

**Zoro: Good.**

**Willoffire123: Okay, I said it. Also, I don't own One Piece. You've stripped me of my pride, and my fanciful ownership of One Piece. Now could you please remove your sword from my neck?**

**Zoro: Fine. (After having held Willoffire123 at sword-point, drops her and sheathes his sword.)**

**Willoffire123: Thank you. Now then, aren't you still sick?**

**Zoro: 'faints'**

**Willoffire123: BOO YEAH! I still have the power. On with the chapter while I find somewhere to dump Zoro!**

* * *

Sanji's POV

As I ran for my life from explosive baseballs and a demonic mole-lady, I kept asking myself the same question I've been asking myself for almost 6 months now. How did I get myself into this mess?

"JUMP NOW!" Chopper warned. Too late, Miss Merry Christmas had already grabbed onto my leg.

"Too late for that, raccoon thing!" Miss Merry Christmas cackled. "Mr. 4, bat now!"

"FOUR!" shouted Mr. 4, smacking the freak of nature mutt Lassou's next barrage of baseballs in my direction with the force of a barreling freight train.

"SANJI!" I heard Usopp yell. Before I blacked out, I came up with a new question.

Why me?

* * *

Usopp's POV

I saw the barrage hit Sanji in slow motion before remembering how to use my legs.

"SANJI!" I yelled, running at Miss Merry Christmas.

"No no no no no!" Miss Merry Christmas whined, flailing Sanji's limp body around like a rag doll. "He's still alive Mr. 4! Do it again, and kill him this time!"

"Huh?" Mr. 4 asked, scratching his head.

"Now's my chance!" I muttered, loading my slingshot. "SPECIAL ATTACK! FLAME STAR!"

On one hand, Mr. 4 ducked back into his mole-hole. On the other hand, the flame star hit Lassou.

"No no no no no!" shouted Miss Merry Christmas. "You're not supposed to take out Lassou! Get up mutt! Get up! Get up! Now now now! What are you waiting for? Get up now now now!" she whined, hitting the unconscious dog with Sanji, the latter of whom was still unconscious.

Chopper poked his head out from behind the column, and held up one finger to silence me. He pointed at himself, then Sanji.

*I got it Chopper, * I thought. *I'll take out Mr. 4 while you get Sanji.*

But the trick is figuring out how to hit him. He just keeps disappearing back into the holes. If only I had some sort of homing star. I could shoot it into one of the holes and…

I did a face-palm. Seriously Usopp?

"Come on Usopp," I growled. "Use your head."

"What did you say, String Bean?" Miss Merry Christmas demanded.

"HEY! YOUR FIGHT'S OVER HERE MOLE-LADY!" Chopper roared, plowing head first into her.

"GAH!" mole-lady cried out in pain, landing head first in one of her holes, and sending Sanji flying across the chamber.

"Well this works even better," I said, notching my new amo in my slingshot. "Chopper! Steer clear of the holes!"

"Right!" said Chopper, diving behind a column.

"Here goes nothing. SPECIAL ATTACK: EXPLODING TORPEDO STAR!" I fired eight of the Torpedo stars into eight different holes.

"Chopper get down!" I warned, sprinting across the room, scooping up Sanji, and ducking behind another column.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!" Came an ear-shattering explosion, filling the room with smoke. I chanced a glance around our column to see Mr. 4 and Lassou vaporize into nothing. Miss Merry Christmas however, was crawling out of a hole, bruises and singe marks all over her transparent-looking, blue body.

"You think this is over?" She panted. "You won't make it out of this temple alive! You would be much better off letting me kill you."

"I think we'll have to take a pass on that one," said a very welcome voice from next to me.

"Sanji!" Chopper cried in delight. "You're awake!"

Sanji untangled himself from me, stood up, and lit a cigarette. He strolled very non-chalantaly towards the mole-lady.

"Lady, normally this goes against all of my principles," he said, stopping in front of her, and bringing up his leg.

"But…" he said, bringing his leg down on her head like an axe. With a wail, Miss Merry Christmas vaporized into nothingness. "That's for keeping us away from our friends," he hissed, taking out his cigarette, and flicking it at where she used to sit.

"SANJI!" Chopper cried, shrinking and tackling him in a bear hug.

"What just happened?" Sanji asked, sinking down the wall to the ground.

"You were knocked out with exploding baseballs," I said, joining him on the ground. "You blacked out, Miss Merry Christmas used you as a rag doll for a while. Then we blew everything up, and destroyed Mr. 4 and Lassou. Then you destroyed Miss Merry Christmas."

"Are you sure?" Sanji asked, massaging his temples with one hand. "Everything was swimming around a bit. I still can't really remember it very clearly, but weren't they blue?"

"Yes," said Chopper. "They were most likely very realistic holograms set up to prevent us from reaching the center chamber."

"Really?" asked Sanji. "I don't know. What were we talking about again?"

I did another face-palm. "Sanji!" I scolded. "Pay attention!"

"Easy Usopp," said Chopper. "Sanji, could you lie down for me? I want to check something."

Sanji obliged. Chopper leaned over him, and put up his hoof.

"Sanji, I'm going to move around my hoof. I need you to keep looking at it," Chopper instructed.

Sanji failed miserably almost as soon as Chopper started moving his hoof.

"That's what I feared," said Chopper. "You have a severe concussion."

"Well that's no big surprise," I said. "He did get thrown around a lot. Someone will have to help him get to the center chamber."

Chopper nodded. "Come on Sanji. We need to meet up with the others. You can lean on me."

I pulled Sanji to his feet.

"Thanks guys," said Sanji. Chopper took his arm, and slung it over his shoulder.

"Let's go find the others," he said, pointing at the center passage.

At that moment, a 'BOOM!' echoed from somewhere below us, shaking the floor.

"And step on it," I added, marching toward the passage.

* * *

Ace's POV

"That's what happens when you try messing with me twice," I warned, climbing the crumbling stairs to escape the burning room below me.

"Now then, how do I get to the center chamber?"

* * *

Franky's POV

"I'm very sorry Miss All Sunday," Miss Double Fingers apologized for the fiftieth time. "We had no idea that you were here."

"Yeah, please. Go on ahead," said Mr. 1, bowing to Robin. "The elevator sized dumbweighter over there will take you straight to the center chamber."

Percy looked about as dumbfounded as I felt right now, but Robin just smiled.

"Very well agents. Your loyalty will not be forgotten," she said, striding towards the dumbweighter. "My friends will be coming with me. You are dismissed."

"As you wish," they both said, vaporizing into nothing.

"Wow…" said Percy.

"What he said," I said, scratching my head. "What was that all about?"

"I worked for Baroque Works before I met Luffy and the others," she said dismissively.

"Judging by what we just saw, you probably did more than just work there," said Percy as we followed her onto the dumbweighter.

"I was second in command," said Robin.

"Wow…" Percy repeated.

"If only I hadn't left my 'that was easy' button on the ship," I mourned.

"That's not important right now," said Percy. "Franky, can you get this to work?"

"Yeah," I said, examining the controls. "It's basically an old fashioned elevator. If I just tug on this rope here," I said, pulling loose the rope in question. We shot down instantly. Percy and Robin grabbed onto the pole in the center of the platform we were standing on.

"Franky! Make it stop!" Percy shouted before his voice was carried away in the wind. With another yank, I pulled the rope to a stop. The dumbweighter jerked to a stop, giving our stomachs a chance to fall back into place.

"Let's go slowly," I said.

"Agreed," said Robin.

And with that, I lowered the dumbweighter slowly to the bottom of the shaft.

"Well, we're here," said Percy. "Just through this hall is the center chamber."

"Hang on," I said. "Why is everything still blue?"

* * *

**Willoffire123: Again, I am beyond sorry that this took so long. I've barely had time to brush my hair lately, let alone work on fanfiction. But I promise I'll make it up to you by getting as much done on this and the other story I'm working on during Winter Break as I possibly can. To be perfectly honest, I'm way farther behind in my other one, the Batman Beyond and Harry Potter crossover, than I am on this story. In fact, I think we're nearing the end of this story.**

**Chopper: We are?**

**Willoffire123: CHOPPER! I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE! Why are you here anyways?**

**Chopper: Because everyone else is either sick, busy, injured, or on fire.**

**Willoffire123: Oh, okay. You want to send everyone off?**

**Chopper: Okay! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and maybe even review! Until next time everyone! **

**Willoffire123: BYEEEEE!**


	19. The Moon Queen

**Willoffire123: Okay! I went to Katsucon this weekend, and now I'm all revved up!**

**Chopper: YAY! Why am I here again?**

**Willoffire123: Because Sanji has a concussion.**

**Chopper: What about Nami, Zoro, or Luffy?**

**Willoffire123: Just do the disclaimer already.**

**Chopper: Willoffire123 doesn't own One Piece. So, what about Nami, Zoro, or Luffy? Why aren't any of them here?**

**Willoffire123: Good question. We'll find out in a moment, won't we? On with the chapter!**

* * *

Usopp's POV

"What's with the blue light?" I asked, stopping to move Sanji onto my back, as he had lost consciousness, and was no longer supporting any of his own weight.

"Maybe we're getting closer!" said Chopper excitedly.

"Chopper! Is that you?" came a faint voice from farther down the corridor.

"Franky?" I called tentatively.

"Usopp?" the voice asked again. No doubt, this time, it was Franky. "Yeah! I'm here with Robin and Percy! Where are the others?"

"I'm here with Chopper and Sanji! Sanji's got a bad concussion, so we might take a while to move him!" I called back, exchanging glances with Chopper.

"We're all fine here," called Franky. "We'll come to you! Hold on for a few minutes!"

"Be ready to guard Sanji," I warned Chopper. "This could be another trap."

Chopper nodded, tensing to move at a moments notice. "Right."

We edged slowly through the passage into another chamber. A few, heart pounding seconds later, Franky, Robin, and Percy appeared in the passageway across from us.

"Oi!" called Franky. "You're here! What's wrong with Sanji?"

"Severe concussion," said Chopper. "Percy, do you have anything that could at least temporarily put him back on his feet?"

"You mean like a steroid," asked Percy disgustedly. Then he grinned, and began rummaging in his sack. "I believe I have just the thing." He took a blue pill out of one of his pouches, shoved it in Sanji's mouth, and forced him to swallow. Moments later, his eyes fluttered open.

"P-Percy," he muttered. "What…" Then he saw Robin looking at him with concern.

"ROBIN MY DARLING! YOU CAME TO MY RESCUE! YOU'RE SO BRAVE!" he shouted with delight, leaping up to do a dance around a now laughing Robin.

"He's fine now," I told Percy adamantly.

Percy chuckled. "Well if we've sorted that out. The Moon Queen's chamber is right there," he said, pointing at the chamber across from our nook we'd found. "Shall we?"

And so, we pressed on, the blue, sparkling light following us down the passage. The chamber was guarded by a large, ornate door, that looked about as sturdy as bronze.

"There's no way in hell we're gonna be able to bust this thing down," Franky announced, inspecting the door from top to bottom. That was when a holographic image of a pale woman dressed in long, ceremonial robes flickered into view.

"_The cursed ones may not pass into my domain until they are all present,"_ said the hologram before flickering into nothing.

"Crap," cursed Percy. "I forgot that little tidbit. But where are Nami, Zoro, and Luffy?"

"Beats me," I said, now very worried. "They should be here by now, but Nami has to carry Luffy and Zoro by herself, so she's probably having trouble moving, and guarding them."

At that moment, a loud, sharp 'BANG!' was heard from somewhere close above our heads. The celling shook and a thin stream of dark mist crept down the stairs.

"That was Nami," said Percy urgently. "I'm sure of it. That mist comes from Instant Darkness Powder, the stuff I gave her."

"But that means she's in a jam," said Franky. "She can't do much with Luffy and Zoro dragging her down. Let's go get them."

"No," said Percy. "If we all go, how are we going to find our way back here? When it comes to navigating these tunnels, I'm good, but I'm not that good. A small expedition group should go bring them back."

"Right then," said Franky. "I'll go, Robin, and Usopp come with me. Chopper and Percy stay here and look after San-"

"Too late, Mr. Franky," said Robin calmly, pointing at the door. "Mr. Cook has already left."

Sure enough, Sanji had charged off to look for our three missing nakama while we were talking.

"Well there's no point in going out now," said Percy with a grin.

I shook my head in defeat. "If Sanji's gone to find them without first checking with us, then he'll bring them back within the next hour. Percy, how long do you estimate the pill you gave Sanji lasting?"

"At least 4 hours," said Percy. "But if it's time you're worried about, there's plenty more steroid pills where that came from," he said mischievously, pulling out a small bag filled with the blue pills from earlier for us to examine under the sparkling, blue light.

"Disregarding the fact that one of our doctors is putting the concussed one on _steroids_," I said incredulously. "And that our other doctor isn't objecting to it," at this point I was glaring at Chopper. "What do we do now?"

"We wait," said Robin, pulling out a book, and settling down against the wall.

"Wait a second," said Franky. "How are you just-"

"Well if we're gonna wait," I said pointedly, interrupting Robin's reading was never a good idea. "I think we should talk about you two putting Sanji on _steroids_!"

* * *

MEANWHILE WITH SANJI

Sanji's POV

"Just great!" I ranted, storming down an empty passage, following the trail of dark mist. "I haven't got a clue what's going on, but Nami's in danger! And those two shitheads with her are probably responsible for this. I'm the only one allowed to pull them back to the group."

"Sanji?" Came the exhausted, faint voice of my one true love from farther away. "Help! I can't keep these two afloat for much longer! Luffy's sinking like a rock!"

My call to duty igniting, I rolled up my sleeves, and charged toward the sound of my sweet damsel in distress. "NAMI MY LOVE! DON'T WORRY! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

When I came upon the door of which Nami's voice came out of, I found that it wouldn't open.

"Nami, my dear? Watch out, I'm about to kick down the door," I warned, raising my worn-out leg.

"Sanji, I really don't think that's a good-"

Too late, the door already cracked straight down the middle, and burst open, a torrent of water escaping, and sending me smashing into the wall.

"Sanji!" said Nami, the first face I saw when my vision returned too normal. "Are you okay?"

"It's alright," I said dismissively. "Percy and Chopper put me on steroids."

"Wait, WHAT?" demanded Nami, almost tripping over herself in surprise.

"That's not the point right now," I said. "You look exhausted, are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

Other than being doused in water, a couple of scrapes and scratches, and a faint smell of burnt charcoal, Nami was fine.

"I'm fine," she said. "It's the other two who are at the end of their ropes. Zoro triggered another trap, and we had to escape. I used the Instant Darkness Powder, and one of us must've triggered another trap, since the room we'd just escaped to started to fill with water. Luffy gave out, and we almost drowned before you showed up," she said as if she were stating a list of facts, which she was.

Behind Nami, both Luffy and Zoro lay out cold on the cobblestone floor, in a pool of murky, bloodstained water. Zoro's body lay protectively across Luffy's. Both of them already looked dead, but at least we knew better.

I crouched down, and placed a hand on Zoro's soaking back. "You did good Zoro. I'll take it from here. Nami, I'll carry Zoro, since he's heavier. Can you carry Luffy?"

Nami picked up our fragile, unconscious captain, and clutched him close. "I've got him," she assured me.

"Very well then," I said, lifting my dying rival into my arms. "We found the Moon Queen's chamber. Let's go," I said, leading the four of us back the way I'd came.

* * *

Zoro's POV

"Where the hell am I?" Was the first thing that came to mouth when I woke up. Nothingness stretched out as far as the eye could see, enveloping everything. "Where is everyone?" I tried. Well that was stupid, there's no point in asking questions if no one's here. I wondered briefly if I was back in hell again; it is possible, right?

"Please, if I'm in the deeper part of hell, then I want the torture back," came a very welcome plead from out of nowhere.

I scanned the area frantically before spotting my target: an uncontrollably sobbing person curled up in a little ball, and I sprinted to be by his side.

"Luffy!"

* * *

Luffy's POV

That's it, I'm done. I really don't know how, or why, but I'm here, and I'm all alone again. This is even worse than the darkness. At least the darkness had voices to keep me occupied. But this? This is just nothing. So, I guess now I'm just nothing. Is this the afterlife? If it is, am I in heaven? No, that's a stupid question. Heaven's supposed to be way cooler than this. I bet I'm in hell again. The voices said someday I'd come back, and sink even farther down into hell. That must be this place.

I curled into a ball, and hugged my hat close, clinging to my last bit of sanity. But my hat was fading! It was dissolving right in front of me.

"Please," I pleaded, unable to keep the tears from-oh who cares? There's nothing and no one here anyway. "If I'm in the deeper part of hell, then I want the torture back."

My wish wasn't granted. The nothingness remained, and my hat disappeared right in front of me. I hugged myself and cried harder than I even thought was possible. My hat, my treasure, was gone, and I was all alone.

"Luffy!" came the voice of my salvation. I knew that if this was a trick, I would finally slip into true insanity. But I had to check anyway.

I stayed frozen, unable to summon the courage to check.

Then, someone put a hand on my back, and I knew. I hugged Roronoa Zoro tight, just to make sure he wouldn't disappear like my hat, and I cried.

"I thought you knew better, Captain," said Zoro, crying silently. He wrapped his arms around me, and I knew that whether or not everything was going to be alright, Zoro would be right next to me the whole time. Because we were both scared, but we knew that the other was the one thing preventing insanity from replacing fear.

"I thought you knew better, Captain," Zoro repeated. "I'm not like your hat."

"I almost forgot," I said, crying harder, burying my face in my best friend's very warm, very real chest, as he did the same to me. "You'll be by my side?"

"'Till the end of time, Luffy."

* * *

Nami's POV

When we found the chamber where the others were waiting, I was panicking big time. Luffy's body was getting colder and colder, his breath slowing down as we ran.

"Yo Nami!" Franky waved. "Glad to see you're still alive."

"If we don't hurry up, these two sure won't be," I snapped.

At my words, the chamber door slid open to reveal the source of the blue light: a hovering blue specter dressed in ceremonial robes hovering between two stone beds.

"_Welcome,_ _weary pirates," _said the specter. _"I have seen your journey through my final resting place, and I witnessed true bravery for your friends. If you would place the dying ones on the twin alters, I shall begin."_

Eager to oblige, I gently lay Luffy's cold body on the stone bed, Sanji doing the same with Zoro.

The specter shone brilliantly, tendrils of blue sparkling light snaking from her fingertips, down to Luffy and Zoro, and finally, into their chests, enveloping the two of them in the blue light. I could see the warmth of life returning to their bodies, pulling them from the grave once more. Twin beds of blue light lifted the two off the stone beds, and carried them into separate rooms.

"_Now then, the red haired girl, and the long-nosed boy may take their places," _she ordered.

I lay down on the stone bed feeling very apprehensive. But if Luffy and Zoro were healed, then I trust the Moon Queen ghost.

Her hands shone with the blue light and she began the same process she did on the boys on Usopp and me. I sighed in relief as all the pain and fatigue was sapped from my body. I was almost disappointed when she stopped and told me to get up. While she repeated the process on Sanji and Chopper, then finally, on Robin and Franky, I noticed that we were _glowing_.

"I feel so pure," Usopp muttered to me. I nodded in agreement.

"_You may rest here until your friends are ready to depart,_" said the Moon Queen, turning to leave.

"Wait!" I called, causing her to pause. "Where will you go now?"

She froze, her back still facing us. _"Someday, I will see my sister again. When I do, perhaps the both of us will finally be able to rest in peace. Until then, I will rest here, saving the lives of brave heroes like you. Farewell," _she said, floating through the opposite wall.

"Well?" Franky demanded. "What are we waiting for? Let's go see them!"

Privately, I agreed. I wanted to see them alive and well again more than anything in the world. But…

"We can't overwhelm them," said Chopper, Percy nodding in agreement. "We'll go in one at a time to talk to them."

"Sounds like a plan," Sanji said nervously. I understood why he was nervous; the others probably felt the same way. We wanted to see them more than anything, but this was really hard.

"If it's okay with you guys," said Franky. "I'll go first."

"Good luck," I heard Robin mutter to Franky before he took a deep breath, and entered the room containing Luffy.

* * *

**Willoffire123: Hey everyone! We're nearing the end, but I promise it'll be an end to remember. I spent about two days thinking about this chapter, and a week writing it, and I'm more proud of this chapter than any chapter I've written so far for this story. The last few chapters are where I really just want to show the love between the Straw Hat Pirates. They're a large, slightly dysfunctional family, but they love each other, and it makes me smile. So, until next time!**


End file.
